School Drama
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Drama. Everywhere has it. But what happens when it's overtaken a school? Two teens team up to ruin Timmy's tennis stardom. Trixie loses popularity when it's revealed she's gay, Chad has a secret,Chester's bi and with Tootie, A.J.'s with Blonda and more.
1. Chapter 1

School Drama

Inspired by: My fic 'School Musical' which I decided to delete.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents at ALL. I don't plan to repeat this.

Chapter 1

Timmy Turner made the winning serve and the spectators cheered. Timmy had just beaten the top male tennis player from Brightsburg High, one of the best tennis players in High School and the State.

Timmy wiped sweat off his forehead. Then he walked forward and shook hands with the dusty haired blonde he had just beaten. Then he waved to the crowd and after accepting his trophy headed straight to the showers.

Timmy undressed and took his shower. As soon as he exited he wrapped himself with a towel and went into his gym bag for a fresh set of clothes.

Things had changed so much since he was ten. Tootie was still weird and unpopular. Timmy however was popular now and enjoying it. Even more surprising was the fact that he was now considering Veronica Masters as a girlfriend. Some might consider that crazy but Timmy felt that was best since Trixie's been flipping out since her popularity stopped being as secure as it used to be when she was younger. With so many beautiful girls around she'd become a bunch of nerves despite showing otherwise while around the mass school populace. Worse she was even more manipulative and bitchy than ever before. A.J.'s the smartest kid in school but still popular because of his sexy looks and attitude. Chester's bi and in the Drama Club. He was unpopular but he was a streetwise fighter therefore it wasn't so easy to push him around. Tad plays tennis and Chad (American) Football. Mark got a permanent adult human form two years ago and now he and Vicky are married. Veronica has her own clique now. Even though she and Trixie still spoke, it was obvious that if something bad was revealed about either one of them. The other would use it to take her rival down. Elmer's lost the boil and is now a member of the soccer team and Mentoring Club. Sanji died before Timmy became twelve under questionable circumstances.

Cosmo and Wanda were still around but Timmy barely used them now. They were still friends though. Timmy's parents hadn't changed a bit. Now sixteen, Timmy just wanted go home and straight to bed since he was exhausted from competing in tennis.

Timmy finished up dressing and exited the showering area. The moment he did so he heard cheers.

**God not again. – **Timmy

"Won us another Championship Mr. Turner," Mr. Dulling the school Principal said enthusiastically and punched Timmy on the shoulder causing him to wince, "must've over stressed that arm on the court."

**More like you overstressed your brain so much it stopped working years ago. Sheesh, why does this middle-aged guy keep trying to be cool? He's so not and annoying to boot! **– Timmy

"Timmy's won us another championship my friends," Mr. Dulling said happily, "what do we say!"

"Hooray Timmy!" the spectators cried.

"I Principal Dulling aint dull," Principal Dulling declared, "and Timmy is our tennis champion second to none," he said.

"Second to none!" the spectators cried, "hooray Timmy!" they shouted.

"Timmy, it's so great to have such a champion in our fort," Mr. Dulling said happily, "no one can reach your level!" he declared and the crowd screamed in agreement and applause.

But standing aside glaring hatefully was Tad. He had worked hard from a child and was the tennis prodigy before Timmy started playing tennis at age twelve and now was beating other tennis players left and right including him (Tad). Tad had tried to beat the Brightsburg High Champion Fred Drakensburg IX before Timmy could but lost. Now Timmy had all the glory yet again. This had to end.

"I used to be the best tennis player around before this lower classed cad was discovered," Tad said angrily, "Now he's beating tennis players including great and excellent me," he said bitterly, "this is so unfair and my dilemma is certainly clear," he said, "Timmy's tennis ability is incomparable but I need to either to either beat him or destroy him," he decided, "but the question is how, when and where?" 

"People are going to think you're gay if you randomly break into song like that," Chester said suddenly and Tad jumped then turned around.

"Trying to catch me off guard freak?" Tad asked angrily.

"Not my type girly man," Chester responded.

"Want to prove who's girly?" Tad snarled.

"Sure," Chester said simply and cracked his knuckles, "come forward and I'll show you," he told Tad who immediately, "what, scared now that your Football buddies like Chad are away at a game?" he teased.

"Stay back," Tad said fearfully, "I have pepper spray in my back pack," he squeaked.

"You don't have your back pack," Chester pointed out, "come on," he said, "I'm bisexual not contagious."

"Might as well be," Tad responded, "get away from me before people see you," he told Chester.

"Why?" Chester asked, "I enjoy troubling jerks like you."

"Jerks like…!" Tad started to shout then stopped.

**Wait. If he hates me. He must also hate….. **– Tad

"Hey Chester," Tad said, "how is everything between you and Timmy?" he asked.

"You know that he hasn't hung out with A.J. and I for years," Chester said angrily.

"Well you know how popularity works," Tad said pretending to be defending Timmy, "maybe he's just doing it for them," he told Chester, "the top dogs of the social hierarchy here at Dimmsdale High," he suggested to Chester.

"No way," Chester spat hatefully, "this is all his own doing," he told Tad, "He dumped A.J. and I like trash after he became unpopular," he said with great hatred, "that ungrateful little fart," he snarled, "A.J. and I were his best friends, more so his only friends for years!" he shouted, "and what thanks do we get?" he demanded, "we get canned!" he practically shrieked, "that stupid little prick," he said hatefully, "he'll pay for how he treated A.J. and myself," he swore, "I swear he will pay!"

"What if I said that I wanted him to pay too," Tad said suddenly surprising Chester for only a moment.

Then Chester grinned from ear to ear.

"You want that top spot in tennis back don't you?" Chester asked, "but I don't like you either," he pointed, "why should I help you?" he asked Tad frankly.

"Because by helping me you'll be helping yourself," Tad told Chester, "and doesn't everyone have a selfish side to them?" he asked Chester.

"Some more than others," Chester responded and Tad noticed that Chester was now glaring at Timmy with searing hatred, "I'm in," he decided.

"Then let destroy Timmy's tennis and social career begin," Tad declared.

-----

Meanwhile at the Drama department Tootie continued to take stock of the equipment. She noted what there, missing, in needs of repairs and replacement.

**Tootie the Freaky Goody Goody is what I'm called now. Even Timmy's changed and secretly Chester is my unsteady boyfriend right now. People believe he's a 100 percent gay, but he's not because we wouldn't secretly get together in a romantic way if he were.** **We keep it a secret to avoid being teased even worse. I'm just a nerd who gets teased a lot because she's also considered weird, freakish, ugly, and whatever else the important school populace and outside society chooses to call poor poor me.** **Being sixteen should be fun. But my fun metre is almost always Negative None. I've stopped caring about gender separation anymore. I wouldn't care if a guy or girl came up to me and asked me out. But I'm just the school freak and a girl forever scorned by the guy she'll always love. So in short my life totally Sucks. And SUCKS. **– Tootie 

--------

Minutes later in the girl's bathroom Trixie entered and headed straight for the mirrors.

Life's changed so much. I used to be the apple of everyone's eye. Now I have to struggle to maintain my perfect beauty just to remain popular, oh my. I have to always wear the best things, have the best hair, have flawless skin, shiny hair and 

**When it comes to make up…. **- Trixie

"God don't let me even go there," Trixie said frankly.

**Life's changed so much over the years. My best friend is** **now one of my top rivals.**

And as leader of the cheerleading squad, she's already has a lot of power and more to spare. I'm leader of The Jewels which is a group that is like a cheerleading squad, but we instead just let our bodies do the talking and don't do cheers or chants.

**But most of all what's changed are my secrets. I thought loving boy things**

**Was my big secret. But now I have an even Bigger one. One that finally explained why I thought so little of boys and only saw them as play things. I Trixie Tang secretly and sadly am gay. If anyone found out my life would be over and my**

**Dad would probably kick me out. If Veronica found out she'd most freak out.**

**Since part two to the secret is that I have feelings for her. She thinks loving Timmy when he doesn't seem to desire her is bad. If only she knew the secret that**

**I Trixie Tang had. **- Trixie

"I wonder if thinking too deeply causes wrinkles," Trixie said as she opened her make up case.

-----

Chapter Completed


	2. Chapter 2

School Drama

Disclaimer: I have no form of ownership of Fairly Odd Parents. Damn it!** Bold **is for thoughts._ Italics _are for memories and the past. Underline is for letters, messages, etc.

Chapter 2

(9pm at Veronica's Mansion)

"Party!" Chad screamed and other teenagers cheered and music blared as teens danced, made out, ate and whatever else they chose to do.

"I heard that the Killing Dimms pulverized the Orange Flying Fishes," Timmy said to Chad as he and Trixie danced.

"Yeah," Chad responded, "but we already had them beat in better of the lamer names," he continued, "I mean, Orange Flying Fishes, I thought our name sucked."

"Yeah I wouldn't want the word 'Fishes' to be on my shirt at game time," Timmy said and laughed.

Chad chuckled then continued dancing with Trixie.

Timmy finally allowed a yawn to escape. He really wanted to go to bed. But he had to be here. Being popular wasn't easy and missing big parties like this one being hosted by Veronica and Chad as a celebration of Dimmsdale High's football team Killing Dim's win could spell trouble in popularity paradise for anyone who's currently popular at his high school. So that included him.

"Everyone!" Veronica said suddenly and soon the music was lowered and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to her, "first of all I want to congratulate the Killing Dimms for beating the Orange Flying Fishes!" she declared and everyone cheered, "secondly, Timmy Turner on his awesome tennis win," she said brightly and the room broke into cheers again and Timmy now along with members of the Killing Dimms was getting congrats and pats on the back, "also give a cheer to co-host and star of the Killing Dimms, Chad!" she shouted and Chad threw a fist in the air in response as others cheered, "enjoy the party everybody!" she shouted and with deafening cheers the music was turned back up and the party continued.

Veronica hopped off the miniature stage and proceeded towards her group of cheerleaders.

"Excuse me," Timmy said suddenly.

Veronica stopped and slowly turned around.

"Hi Timmy," Veronica said with a smile, "enjoying the party?" she asked.

"Yeah," Timmy said happily, "so uh, ahem, what are you doing tonight?" he asked her and then slightly went red.

Veronica stood frozen for a moment.

**Did he jus…. **– Veronica

"Come on Ver," a few voices pressed and she realized that a few of her cheerleader friends were pressing her on.

"I guess something else right now," Veronica said and took Timmy's hand.

Timmy blushed even deeper.

"Well," Tad said from beside one of the cheerleaders, "seems someone has a new girlfriend," he said with a grin.

"Um," Timmy said nervously.

"And?" Veronica asked Tad, "are you going to congratulate us?"

The spotlight was now on Tad. He wanted to scream. He had hoped to embarrass Timmy Turner. But now if he didn't say something, he'd be embarrassed instead.

"I just always thought he liked another girl is all," Tad said simply, "congrats, I guess," he said with a shrug and walked away.

Veronica watched him walk away as she fought the urge to go and slap him across the face.

**Another girl. Yeah right. He's just bitter because Timmy won the tennis match not him. What a loser. **– Veronica

"Let's go for a walk," Veronica decided and pulled a surprised Timmy away with her.

Standing on the sidelines watching was Trixie. She just couldn't stand being gay. While normal girls freely allowed their eyes to roam and check out boys. She had to keep her eyes fixed away from checking out girls. Gays weren't looked kindly upon in Dimmsdale. And definitely not in their main High School. If you were gay and had money, you were still frowned upon. Just less publicly. But that was in outside society. At Dimmsdale High, you lost popularity immediately. The populars rejected you and almost all the regular teens avoided you unless they were already your friends before it was found out you were gay. And there were still circumstances where regular teens dumped their own friends for being homosexual. It was worse for the guys. But for girls it was no picnic either. You gross girls out because they think you're checking them out. Boys make fun of you because they could and were bitter that you wouldn't have anything sexually or romantically to do with them (and even if you did, it didn't usually curtail the teasing for long). She hated Timmy for taking Veronica. Even if she couldn't have her for herself.

------

Chapter Completed


	3. Chapter 3

School Drama

Chapter 3

(Following day Saturday at Burger Guy)

A.J. ate his veggie burger as he waited for his girlfriend Blondie to arrive. It was almost noon and she was at least half an hour late.

**You'd think someone with magical powers would be able to get ready quickly. **– A.J.

Suddenly a blonde teen ran inside looking around frantically.

"Over here!" A.J. called and Blondie saw him and ran over excitedly.

"Sorry I'm late A.J.," Blondie apologized.

"It's okay," A.J. told her.

Blondie took up a menu and decided to order a fish burger meal and hash browns. She gave her order to the waitress who roller bladed off to get it.

"Did Jorgen contact you yesterday?" A.J. asked.

"Actually this morning," Blondie admitted, "he's still sceptical about us dating," she said, "after all, I'm supposed to be your fairy godmother," she reminded him.

"Well thank god you're not anymore," A.J. said feeling uncomfortable about the very idea of dating anyone who was in anyway a 'mother' to him, "but of course now I…"

"Hey!" Binky cried angrily.

"Shhhh," A.J. snapped, "you can't talk while you're a watch."

"No wonder he sucks," Blondie muttered and Binky snarled.

"I swear," A.J. said, "Jorgen gave me Binky just to make my life suck."

"You think," Blondie whispered as they became quiet since the waitress was returning with Blondie's order, "thank you," she said kindly and gave the waitress the money.

"Yeah," the waitress said carefully as she gave A.J.'s watch a strange look before skating away.

"Wonder if she heard a certain snarl?" Blondie asked sarcastically.

"Yeah Binky," A.J. whispered angrily, "cut it out before we get caught."

"So," Blondie said, "how's single life?"

"Come on Blondie," A.J. protested, "an open relationship isn't so bad," he told her.

"For you," Blondie snapped, "I'm Blonda, fairy and fairy world movie star," she declared, "I deserve better."

"I really care about you Blondie," A.J. said gently, "but here you're a home schooled teenager who I hang out with, secretly like, and your name's Blondie Paterson, a teenager who's been independent of her parents for six months now," he reminded her.

Blondie looked at her body. In fairy world she was a famous blonde with pink eyes and looks that got her on the cover of magazines. Here she had a different look. She had light brown hair that almost reached her waist, freckles on her cheeks and arms, shining sky blue eyes, tanned white skin, was 5'7, and wore a floral baby doll dress and white sandals. She was supposed to be a girl who was raised in the country but also travelled with her parents who were healers until they died in a plane crash when she was twelve. She then was adopted but the family was mean to her and she got emancipated through the courts as a result. She was also considered a really good abstract painter and made money from that. She went under the name 'Bright Sunflower' for her art as to not draw attention to herself, which were Jorgen's orders when she and A.J. made it clear that they wanted to be together and would accept whatever life Blonda (now Blondie) had to take on in order that they could be together.

"Yeah," Blondie said with a sigh, "my sister Wanda would get a kick out of it if she knew," she said with a laugh, "me selfish Blonda giving up fame and glitz for a teenage boy," she said as her voice started to crack.

"I know you miss your life and most of your powers," A.J. said and rubbed her shoulder, "but I'll give you a better life, I promise," he told her.

Blondie looked lovingly at A.J. He had given up so much for her. Even being a C.I.A. agent when he realized how risky it was getting for him being a part of it and keeping her a secret from them. There were always offers for him to come back. But he politely rejected them.

A.J. was 5'9, bald, African American, blue eyed, smart, knew when to wear a suit and when to just relax in cotton and denim. He was on the baseball team and the chess team. And he was still able to keep his cool factor at school. Girls swooned over his looks and attitude, teachers loved him for his excellent grades. A.J. enjoyed the life of being a cool nerd in honest retrospect. He gained popularity after Timmy did and even though Timmy spoke to him now unlike when he wasn't popular. A.J. didn't hang out with him much. He forgave Timmy for what he did. But he just couldn't trust Timmy anymore. He and Chester weren't friends anymore. It wasn't about popularity. It was about growing a part. Chester and A.J. went in different directions in life. Different cliques, different things, that's what happened. They would talk on a rare occasion but mainly they were in two different worlds and would just keep the memories of their past friendship close always. Few people knew he hung out with Blonda and most found her shy and weird. Blonda had made friends with Tootie and surprisingly Vicky as well. This made teens see her as even weirder. A.J. did date but never exclusively. Girls never minded. Well all girls except Blonda.

"I'll never regret our time together A.J.," Blonda said sweetly, "never," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

But unknown to them several tables away a man watching them carefully. A man from the C.I.A.

------

(Noon at Vicky's Residence)

Tootie stepped inside carefully. She never knew what mood Vicky would be in.

"Huh?" Mark said from the living room.

"It's me Tootie," Tootie told him.

"Oh Toots," Mark said and Tootie cringed, "come here, and sit with your cool…"

"Hey is that Tootie!" Vicky suddenly shouted and Tootie could hear her running down the steps, "well, well," she said coldly when she saw me, "here again for another week or weekend?" she asked.

"Week," Tootie responded.

"Week?" Mark demanded loudly.

Vicky and Tootie simultaneously paled.

"It's no problem sweetie," Vicky said sweetly, "she's my sister," she added.

"Your parents need to care for their kid!" Mark shouted, "she can't keep coming here like that!"

"Well I'm not leaving her to have to scrape and whore on the street!" Vicky shouted so loudly that for a moment after Tootie couldn't hear a thing.

There was a tense silence.

"I'm sorry," Mark apologized, "I just don't like it when people dump their kids," he said humbly.

"It's okay Mark," Tootie told him, "I know you care."

"Get upstairs before you infect us with your weirdness," Vicky snapped suddenly.

"Don't be mean to her," Mark protested.

"Shut up!" Vicky shouted.

"Okay," Mark conceded.

"Get upstairs weirdo," Vicky told Tootie who nodded and headed up the stairs, "and are you still a part of that Drama club?" she asked.

"Yes Vicky," Tootie said tiredly.

"Weirdo," Vicky muttered and headed for the living room.

------

(Meanwhile at Timmy's residence)

"Timmy!" Mr. and Mrs. Turner cheered as they watched their son win a match on TV.

"We've watched this a thousand times," Timmy muttered, "when can I go?"

"Shhhh," Veronica said as she watched the television intently with Timmy's parents.

"I'm going to get a soda," Timmy said and went into the kitchen.

He suddenly heard shuffling feet. He turned around curiously to see his three year old sister Siren. Even more curious was that five teenagers stood behind her.

"Your match can get boring after seeing it nine hundred times," the only male in the group Fred Josh said frankly.

"Not to my parents, Veronica and Tad obviously," Timmy muttered as he took out several packs of sodas, "knock yourselves out," he said and passed it to Fred.

"Righteous," Fred said and took them, "Tad's just looking for a way to beat you," he said simply as the females giggled and followed, "pay him no mind," he told Timmy.

"Trust me," Timmy responded, "I try my best not to."

------

(2pm at the McBadbat's Residence)

"Will you ever amount to anything!" Mr. McBadbat shouted at Chester, "poor grades, your lifestyle!" he cried, "what else will you do wrong?" he demanded.

"Slit my throat maybe," Chester said sarcastically.

"That's not funny," Mr. McBadbat said coldly, "thank god you're at least dating that Tootie girl," he said, "even if she's Vicky's…." he added.

"God, will I ever do anything right for you!" Chester shouted.

"Don't you shout at me!" Mr. McBadbat shouted back, "I care for your ass when others would've thrown you out," he told Chester.

"You're my father," Chester countered.

"Sometimes I don't know why," Mr. McBadbat said shaking his head.

"Maybe if you remarry, you'll have a better child," Chester told him.

"I'm not saying that," Mr. McBadbat said.

"You're not, I am," Chester responded.

"Just clean your room and be ready to go to 'Ribs and Things' at five," Mr. McBadbat told him.

"Ribs and…?" Chester started to ask and his father nodded, "Whoo Hoo!" he cried excitedly, "I love you Dad!" he cried and hugged him.

"Love you too son," Mr. McBadbat said softly and hugged him back.

**If only it could always be like this. **– Mr. McBadbat.

Chapter Completed


	4. Chapter 4

School Drama

Chapter 4

(Sunday Morning at the Master's Residence)

"Honey wake up," Mrs. Masters said and shook her.

"Hmm, what is it?" Veronica asked sleepily.

"Trixie's missing," Mrs. Masters said and Veronica jumped up, "she had an argument with her father and ran away," she revealed.

"Oh my god," Veronica said fully awake, "is she okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm glad you still care for your friend," Mrs. Masters said approvingly, "but I need to talk to you about a serious issue," she told Veronica.

"Besides Trixie being missing?" Veronica asked in surprise.

"Your friend Trixie is gay," Mrs. Masters revealed.

Veronica's mouth fell open.

**No way. **– Veronica

"Has she tried anything?" Mrs. Masters started to question, "made a pass, watched you too clos…"

"No Mom, eew," Veronica said immediately, "aside from that being absolutely nasty she'd never be popular being an open lesbian," she declared.

"I know that," Mrs. Masters responded, "I just want to ensure that she's not… encouraging you," she said.

"What!" Veronica shouted, "how dare you!" she exploded, "you and Dad raised me…!"

"To abhor such behaviour, yes I know," Mrs. Masters said, "but I just had to…" she started but stopped, "to believe I had that girl in our house," she said incredulously.

"Your house!" Veronica shouted, "she was in a big chunk of my life!"

"I know sweetie," Mrs. Masters said comfortingly, "and that's why this is so hard," she said with a sigh, "but I want you stay very far from her," she told Veronica.

Veronica paused for a moment. Trixie had been her closest friend for years. Sure changes in the waves of popularity had made things different, but could she really drop her close friend of so many years.

**Then again, she's gay. **– Veronica

"She's toast," Veronica declared.

"Excellent darling," Mrs. Masters said and hugged her, "just go right back to sleep," she said and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Good night mom," Veronica said brightly as her mother left.

Suddenly an evil grin spread over Veronica's face.

**Trixie's popularity is over come Monday. **– Veronica.

----

(Sunday Afternoon at A.J.'s Residence)

A.J. was working on his computer when his cell phone rang.

"Hello," A.J. said answering it.

"It's been a while," a voice responded.

A.J. froze.

"W…Why are you calling me?" A.J. asked.

"Do you need to know?" the voice asked back.

"I'm not coming back," A.J. said seriously, "I'm done with the C.I.A.," he told the caller.

"Are you sure about that?" the voice asked him.

"Yes," A.J. said dangerously.

"What about Blondie?" the voice asked him.

"What about her?" A.J. asked carefully.

"She seemed to come all of a sudden," the voice said, "very sudden," he said darkly.

"I met her after she moved here," A.J. told the caller.

"I'm certain," the voice responded.

"I'm not rejoining the C.I.A. Sir," A.J. said formally, "please move on," he said.

"No," the voice said, "you'll hear from me again," he said and hung up.

A.J. carefully put down his cell phone.

**This is getting dangerous. **– A.J.

------

(Monday 3 a.m. at a seedy apartment)

Ricky kissed his lover passionately.

He couldn't believe he found someone like this. So the person lying here with him was underage. He didn't care.

After they parted Ricky lay in bed as his lover got up to get dressed.

"You going already?" Ricky asked sleepily.

"I've got school."

"Just skip it," Ricky begged.

"Nah, it's too important."

"Nerd," Ricky muttered.

"You wished."

"Actually, no," Ricky disagreed, "you wouldn't be so fit," he said with a grin.

"Bye," his lover said and headed for the door.

"Chad," Ricky said suddenly.

Chad turned around.

"Have a nice day at school," Ricky told him.

"Thanks," Chad said with a smile and left.

Chapter Completed


	5. Chapter 5

School Drama

Chapter 5

(9 a.m. Monday Morning at Brightsburg Junior High)

Chad stepped into school tiredly and yawned. It was a good thing his parents were away. He could scare the servants into not telling them that he slept in late and therefore left late for school.

But when he headed for his locker he noticed a tense quiet. People were staring at him.

Chad adjusted his knapsack and kept walking.

**Have I been found out? **– Chad

"Hey," Tad said and Chad turned around fearfully, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Um," Chad said unable to think of anything to say.

"It's okay," Tad said and rested a hand on Chad's shoulder, "I was shocked too," he said and after another pat on the shoulder he hurried off to class.

Chad blinked in confusion.

After putting away his unneeded stuff in his locker. He started to head to class.

As he walked he noticed Chester head into an empty classroom.

Chad thought about it for a moment. Then stepped into the empty classroom. Then he froze mouth gaping open.

Chad had stepped in to witness Chester and Tootie kissing passionately.

Tootie suddenly noticed him and pushed Chester away.

"Wa…Wha…?" Chester started to ask in confusion and Tootie pointed, "hey!" he shouted angrily upon seeing Chad.

"I'm not here to spy," Chad said defensively, "I just…" he said but stopped, "did anything strange happen today?" he asked suddenly, "anything I should know about?"

"Why would we tell you anything?" Chester demanded.

Tootie meanwhile had a shocked look on her face and had gone silent.

Chad turned his attention to her.

Tootie tried to make herself smaller.

"Trixie's gay, get out," Chester snapped and immediately turned to a still retreating Tootie.

Chad's mouth hung open.

**WHAT! **- Chad

"It's true," Tootie spoke in a small voice, "Veronica and several of her cronies announced it this morning," she revealed.

"Veronica!" Chad cried incredulously.

"Did you really think they'd remain cushy best friends forever?" Chester asked with a snort.

"Veronica's a great person," Chad defended her.

"What about Trixie?" Tootie asked suddenly, "is she bad because she's gay?" she pressed.

"No, okay," Chad said honestly, "she just doesn't have a chance in hell in remaining popular anymore," he said sadly, "or being a part of The Jewels," he added.

"How can The Jewels be a part of a Christian group?" Chester asked still not figuring out a group that gyrated could be part of anything Christian.

"It started out as an alternative to cheerleading for kids with religious families who didn't want their kids to wear skimpy clothing," Chad explained, "they tell us this stuff when you're on the sport teams," he said dismissively when he noticed Chester and Tootie looking at him strangely, "despite the changes Christian groups still have strong influences," he continued, "certain girls can't join based on background alone, and they don't allow and always demonstrate every year against The Jewels changing their uniform from a sleeved shirt with pants to a sleeveless tight fitting bejewelled top with a skirt."

"Obviously they're winning," Tootie said sarcastically.

Chad and Chester gave Tootie strange looks.

"What?" Tootie asked fearfully noticing their stares.

Chester recovered first.

"Nothing," Chester said quickly knowing how Tootie hated being scrutinized, "just go," he said to Chad.

Chad still stood there for a moment.

"Do you want something special?" Chester questioned upon Chad's refusal to move.

"Wha…NO!" Chad responded stepping back, "no," he added and walked out.

He had to drive down his anger upon exiting when he heard Chester laughing.

**I honestly thought that I had been found out. Now not only is it not me, it's someone else. I really have to keep my relationship with Ricky under wraps. For both our sakes. **– Chad

------

(Lunchtime)

Fourteen-year old Timmy Turner sat at his usual table. Things had gotten really quiet among the populars. It had ironically gotten louder. The quiet and noise about Trixie's homosexuality kind of fused. A loud quiet if you will.

Timmy then proceeded to eat despite lack of appetite.

**I can't seem supportive of Trixie. I'm not pro-gay. But they could've handled Trixie's secret better. She's not even at school. She's so going to die when she finds out. **– Timmy.

At a different table A.J. sat with those he hung out with. He had a very unhappy look on his face.

"You think they're blowing smoke a bit?" Dean Young an Asian student asked, "Mr. Tang's a very rich man, lots of influences," he pointed out.

"The Jewels won't let her stay," A.J. said frankly, "the Christian committee behind it alone would ensure she got thrown out."

"Probably should've been a cheerleader," Alana Red a blonde Caucasian said sarcastically.

"She could've stayed longer," A.J. countered.

The others at the table had to agree.

Chester meanwhile was at a secluded spot waiting for Tad.

"Reaching on time too dangerous for you Goldilocks?" Chester asked sarcastically upon seeing Tad.

"Unlike you I have a reputation," Tad said bitterly.

"Bad mood?" Chester asked stating the obvious.

Tad glared at him.

"I'm guessing you're not happily tossing Trixie's life unto the bonfire," Chester observed.

"She should've been more careful!" Tad shouted angrily, "being gay and running away, how stupid can you get?" he demanded.

"Okay," Chester said slowly.

"Anyway," Tad said after calming himself, "you said you had something for Timmy."

"Ever heard of liquid x?" Chester asked.

"No," Tad said frankly.

"It's a drug much more potent than ecstasy," Chester revealed.

"I'm looking for Timmy to get a hard on, on the court?" Tad asked both confused and disgusted by the idea.

"No!" Chester shouted, "certain amounts can cause hours of unconscious," he explained, "the kind I got doesn't show on tox screens after being in your system for an hour," he said excitedly, "usually it takes twelve, and that's when it's out of your system," he said happily, "less can be used to turn someone on and unto sexual acts," he added.

"Don't use that," Tad said immediately.

"You think I like Timmy?" Chester asked dangerously.

Tad knew he was venturing unto dangerous territory.

"No," Tad said and left it alone.

"Good," Chester snapped, "the next tennis tournament is this Saturday," he said, "we have to plan a way to switch Timmy's water that day," he said seriously.

"The match starts at nine," Tad said, "why not make Timmy not show up?" he asked.

"How the hell will that work?" Chester demanded, "they know where he lives."

Tad's face fell.

Then it got a devilish grin.

"You'd never guess what I'm thinking," Tad said evilly.

"I'm not f'ing Timmy," Chester said immediately.

"NO, EWW!" Tad shouted in disgust as he closed his eyes a flashed his hands as if he were batting away the images, "I meant to have him have a late night bash with Veronica," he explained.

"What?" Chester asked incredulously.

"She and Timmy sleep late," Tad started, "I throw the tournament…" he continued.

"How does that help?" Chester demanded.

"Timmy's the big hero," Tad reminded Chester, "get it?" he asked.

Chester looked at him blankly.

"I lose and Timmy gets blamed for not winning us this tournament," Tad snapped in annoyance.

"Oh," Chester said finally getting it.

"Aaarggh!" Tad shouted, "you're so annoying!" he screamed.

"Well sorry if the whole Timmy and Veronica thing confused me," Chester snapped angrily.

"Veronica's personal okay," Tad told Chester, "Timmy's mainly on a professional level."

"Tell me you didn't say profession," Chester said, "this is tennis," he pointed.

"I'm not bested by trash," Tad declared, "never," he snarled.

Chester was beginning to feel scared of Tad.

"Sure," Chester agreed.

**If he's nuts, I'm out of here. **– Chester

-------

(6pm on the streets of Dimmsdale)

Trixie walked around wearing a navy blue hoodie she had bought from a thrift store to hide her identity. She also had a clear white bag with a few items she wanted with her. She was finally going to go home and face her father.

Life on the street was too scary. A guy even tried to touch her last night when she finally had the courage to sleep. She had chosen Grett Park because it had security. But obviously it didn't watch out for the homeless. She hadn't been able to sleep before that or since.

As she was walking by a store she noticed a small sized picture of her on television. But what stopped her was something else.

The morbid negative huge red circle with a line through it. Like the signs used to indicate no smoking and so on.

**Why would they have a mark like that over me? **– Trixie

Trixie couldn't really hear what was being said so she read the caption instead.

…the gay child of Mr. Tang and now automatic outcast at her school is still missing….

"NOOOOO!" Trixie screamed.

Chapter Completed


	6. Chapter 6

School Drama

Chapter 6

(6:30pm at a pay phone in Dimmsdale)

"But Daddy…" Trixie started to protest.

"You're no longer my daughter!" Mr. Tang raged, "stupid bitch," he muttered and hung up.

"Daddy!" Trixie shrieked, "no don't leave me!" she shouted, "please don't disown me," she begged and broke into tears.

"Hey girl!" a guy shouted from outside, "others are waiting to use the phone!"

"I'm Trixie Tang damn it!" Trixie screamed, "common people wait when I'm busy!"

Outside the phone booth fell in silence.

After nearly twenty minutes there was a rap on the glass.

Trixie looked up to see one person rapping the class. The crowd outside had all gone.

**Wait isn't that…oh no. **– Trixie

"Um, I understand if you need a place to sleep," Tootie said kindly, "but I need to use the phone," she told the person inside.

Trixie blinked in confusion.

"I have nothing against the homeless," Tootie continued, "I understand not all of you want to stay in shelters," she added.

Trixie got up and opened the phone booth.

"It's me Tootie," Trixie revealed.

"Trixie?" Tootie asked incredulously, "I didn't recognize you wearing…."

"This horrible hoodie and common clothing," Trixie said sounding very bitter.

"I guess they threw you out," Tootie guessed.

Trixie looked away.

"I didn't mean…" Tootie started to apologize.

"It's okay," Trixie interrupted, "I have no home now," she said sadly.

"I could carry you to shelter or place of safety," Tootie offered.

"Just make your call," Trixie said harshly and walked over to a nearby bench.

"Fine," Tootie whispered and called Vicky to pick her up.

Afterwards she came out the booth.

"Um, you can have it back if you want," Tootie said humbly.

Trixie gave her a dirty look.

"Okay," Tootie said slowly, "um, bye," she said and turned to leave.

"If I were straight like you," Trixie said suddenly, "I'd have a home to go to," she said softly.

**Trust me living with either my parents or Vicky is not a home. **- Tootie

Tootie turned around.

"I'm sorry," Tootie said.

"I don't want your pity," Tootie snarled.

Tootie's face darkened.

"Would you rather my hatred?" Tootie threatened.

Trixie leaned back. Tootie's voice sounded so cold, so malicious, so venomous.

**It reminds me of… **- Trixie

Suddenly a car screeched to a stop nearby. Trixie quickly curled up and pretended to be sleeping.

Three people alighted from the car. One of them a female in her late forties.

"And who might you two be?" the female asked briskly looking Tootie up and down and gave Trixie's curled up body a distasteful look.

Tootie noticed her I.D. said she was a part of child services.

"You work for child services," Tootie noticed.

"How nice," one of the two huge Caucasian males said sarcastically, "she can read."

Tootie slightly clenched her fist.

"I'd personally advise you to unclench those fist young lady," the female said loudly.

Tootie carefully unclenched her fist. But her face showed her dissatisfaction.

The female grinned superiorly.

"I'm looking for Trixie or any other child that's no longer under the care of parents or any legal adults," the female revealed, "I'm Amelia Delia Strict, Mrs.," she told Tootie.

"Don't you mean Trixie Tang?" Tootie asked.

All three adults burst out laughing.

"Her father's thrown her to the curb," the other huge Caucasian male revealed, "I'm Bradford Tiny and the other big guy's Rex Brickhouse, Mr. Brickhouse if you're some orphaned or abandoned kid," he added.

"Mrs. Strict, Mr. Tiny and Mr. Brickhouse," Tootie said, "I'm not abandoned," she told them, "I'm actually waiting for my sister to pick me up," she said calmly, "and so is my cousin Victoria," she added pointing towards Trixie.

Please buy the lie. ­– Tootie 

"Who's this sister?" Mrs. Strict asked.

"Vicky," Tootie said, "as in Icky Vicky," she added.

The three adults suddenly paled.

"She…she…she…she's your sis…sis…sis…sis…sister?" Mr. Brickhouse stuttered.

Tootie couldn't help but smile at the sudden change in composure.

"Yes," Tootie responded.

"Oh look at the time," Mrs. Strict said suddenly, "I have an appointment to…live to see tomorrow, bye," she said and ran for the car.

"Wait Mrs. Strict," Mr. Tiny said and hurried after her.

"Um, bye," Mr. Brickhouse said then ran away.

When Tootie was sure they were gone, she burst out laughing.

**Man those idiots fell for it. – **Tootie

Tootie turned around when she heard stirring behind her.

"Thank you," Trixie said in a small voice looking at her feet.

"Um, sure," Tootie said carefully, "I wouldn't let them take you away," she added.

"Not like my dad," Trixie said and broke into tears, "why doesn't he want me?" she asked as she cried, "I didn't mean to be gay, I promised to never be with a girl if he'd just take me…" she said as Tootie sat down to comfort her.

"Shhh," Tootie said as she ran her hands over Trixie's back and through her hair.

Trixie immediately pounced on Tootie, knocking her flat on her back.

A shocked Tootie carefully stroked Trixie's hair as the now homeless girl grabbed unto her like she was life support.

That's how Vicky found them half hour later.

"Trying something new?" Vicky asked sarcastically.

Tootie looked at Vicky incredulously.

"Hey, I gotta ask," Vicky said frankly, "don't care what you want to do on the public park bench," she said, "just don't bring that behaviour into my house," she added.

"Lesbianism?" Trixie asked in a tight voice.

"If you flirt with me after I say no, I'll care about lesbianism," Vicky told Trixie, "I mean this practically ready to make love pose you two got going," she said, "no underage sex in my house," she told them.

"Sex?" Trixoe asked incredulously and sat up, "do I look ready for sex to you?"

"No," Vicky said honestly.

"God you're bitchy," Trixie said and sat away from Tootie.

"Um, child services is looking for her," Tootie told Vicky.

"You ask me this and I'll kill you," Vicky threatened.

"Let Trixie stay I told them she was our cousin Victoria," Tootie begged and revealed all at once.

"Cousin of ours' where?" Vicky asked, "the twilight zone?" she spat.

"I can't let them know it's me," Trixie said desperately, "Vicky would probably give me up when my dad offers money," she added.

Tootie gasped.

"You're one sharp tongued mistress, you know that?" Vicky asked dangerously as she leaned in, "I like you," she declared happily and hit Trixie hard on the back, "got some backbone despite that luxury living," she said and Trixie slowly picked up herself out of the snow.

"So she can stay?" Tootie asked carefully knowing Vicky's temper and tendencies to change like unpredictable weather.

"Yeah sure," Vicky agreed, "but I don't want any Tang drama on my door step," she said seriously, "you need to lay low, change your look and not leave the house for a while," she instructed.

"I'm not going to be a hermit," Trixie said darkly.

"What you're going to be," Vicky said sweetly, "is quiet!" she shouted so loudly that Trixie fell over, "now," she said loudly, "you're Victoria Win, a girl who's living with me cause your parents are too busy to take care of you," she snapped, "no truancy officer's gonna come to my house," she said with a laugh.

Tootie recalled what happened when one came by because he had the wrong address.

**Yeah, none of them will EVER dawn upon my sister's doorstep. **– Tootie

"Let's go," Vicky said firmly, "we'll talk more on the way home," she added.

"Will…?" Tootie started to ask.

"Like he has a say," Vicly said immediately as they headed towards Vicky's car, "he wants a democracy, he finds a new girl to be with, simple."

Chapter Completed


	7. Chapter 7

School Drama

Chapter 7

(Tuesday 5 a.m. at Vicky's Residence)

Trixie brushed her hair. She had to get used to the new colour she chose.

She remembered last night when Vicky threw a bunch of dyes in front of her. Telling her she had to dye her hair the same night.

Trixie of course was upset. But she eventually chose a hair colour. Her choice shocked Vicky.

Trixie brought down some hairspray on her now white hair. She picked white for purity.

If she couldn't be clean on the inside by society standards, she'd sure as hell make herself look so on the outside. She was Victoria Ursula Win, daughter of a hard working mother who decided to let her live with Vicky for a while since things were rough. Victoria cooked and cleaned to pay her board.

**Not that I'm actually doing that crap. **– Trixie

Trixie had initially wanted to make her eyes green with coloured contacts. But after both Vicky and the family dog (which growled fiercely at her) agreed that she looked too much like a cat. She opted for purple contacts instead. She knew she looked more like a character from an anime mixed with the girls from the play 'Hairspray', but she liked it. It made her look different. Unique.

"And like a freak," Trixie added with a small smile.

----

(6pm at Jorgen's private residence in Fairy World)

A.J. and Blondie walked around with hands intertwined.

"Why do you think Jorgen asked us here?" A.J. asked Blondie.

"Please, don't ask," Blondie begged, "I'm already crept out by the fact we got an invite," she told him.

A.J. nodded in agreement.

"I know why," Binky said as he floated nearby.

"Is it good?" Blondie asked sarcastically.

Binky didn't even bother to answer.

They kept walking around the house until Jorgen called them into his den fifteen minutes later.

"I have some bad news," Jorgen said after they sat down.

**Shocker.** – Blondie

"Members of the CIA have found out that Blondie's why you left," Jorgen revealed.

A.J. and Blondie looked fearfully at each other.

"None of them knows of your true identity Blondie," Jorgen told her, "none of the human ones," he added.

Blondie paled.

"Who knows about her?" A.J. asked urgently.

"A Halv, half human, half fairy," Jorgen revealed, "and unfortunately because of Blondie's sudden and suspicious appearance," he said disapprovingly, "he's convinced the CIA and Federal Agents that you're a foreign spy and a threat to the State," he concluded.

"What!" Blondie shouted horrified.

"This is nonsense!" A.J. shouted angrily.

"There's more," Binky spoke.

Jorgen looked at Binky threateningly.

Binky didn't flinch.

Both A.J. and Blondie were shocked.

"Tell them," Binky said seriously.

Jorgen glared at Binky hatefully. Then he gave up and sighed.

"They're coming for you in the night, at 9," Jorgen revealed.

"What will I do?" Blondie asked panicked.

"You're fine 'til they have more evidence," Jorgen told Blondie.

"But I though…" Blondie started to say, "no," she said immediately.

"What?" A.J. asked.

"They want you A.J.," Jorgen revealed.

"Me!" A.J. cried incredulously, "but I'd never betray the CIA or my country!" he shouted.

"That's what they want to ensure," Jorgen told A.J.

"But with my inventions and your magic…" A.J. started.

"The halv knows about them," Jorgen said, "they're useless."

"But then…" A.J. started.

"I have to reconfigure your memory," Jorgen interrupted, "I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"Reconfi…?" Blondie asked not able to understand the concept.

"I have to forget or not remember you as I do now," A.J. explained.

"No!" Blondie screamed, "you can't Jorgen!" she shouted tearfully, "you can't!"

"There's nothing else?" A.J. asked desperately.

"They'll tear into your memories," Jorgen told him, "find out about Blondie, Blonda, and Fairy World," he continued, "all fairies will have to be called back," he said, "and the pathway between Fairy World and Earth will have to be closed forever."

"No!" Binky cried, "what about all the children!" he protested.

"It won't matter Binky," Jorgen said seriously, "we can't risk such magic falling into human hands."

"I'll do it," A.J. said suddenly.

"What!" Blondie screamed, "you'll do this after everything we've been through!" she shouted, "after everything we did to be together?" she demanded.

"I can't let our love destroy a world Blonda," A.J. said not bothering to use her false name, "or take away fairies from their god kids," he continued, "I remember how valuable you were as my fairy godmother," he recalled, "it was one of the best moments of my life and I can't steal that right from everyone else," he concluded, "I'm sorry," he added.

"Then we're done!" Blondie screamed and stormed out.

"It's best you stay here Binky," Jorgen said suddenly, "the halv's got his eye on you," he added.

Binky paled.

"His wha…?" A.J. started to ask.

"You won't remember after the procedure," Jorgen interrupted harshly, "just…" he said calming down, "just don't bother."

A.J. looked sadly on the floor as both Binky and Jorgen gave looks of pity.

**I won't remember her. Not like I used to. Oh God. What have I really agreed to do? **– A.J.

----

(Meanwhile at Ricky's Apartment)

Ricky pushed himself into Chad harder.

Chad cried out.

"How come you're so tense today?" Ricky asked leaning over to see Chad's pained face.

Chad didn't want to answer. He knew it would upset Ricky.

Ricky suddenly pulled out.

**Huh? **– Chad.

"Oh crap Chad," Ricky said as he grabbed a towel, "you need to forget that shit," he said and went to shower.

Chad sighed. He knew Ricky would be upset about him still thinking about what had happened to Trixie.

**But I can't help it. If I'm found out, my life's over. Ricky's life's over. Both of us will be finished.** – Chad

Chad decided to pack up, get dressed, and leave.

"Ricky will understand," Chad said and left.

As Chad walked he bucked into someone.

"Chad?" Mr. Crocker asked.

Chad just looked into his primary school teacher's then got up and fled.

Chapter Completed


	8. Chapter 8

School Drama

Chapter 8

(Wednesday at 9 a.m. at School)

Chad sat down chewing on the end of his pencil.

Tad had called him the night before about planning a Friday night bash to pre-celebrate their school's tennis win.

Chad found it a bit funny. Tad being so interested in throwing a bash that not only boasted that their school would win but that also had him (Tad) and Timmy sharing the major spotlight.

Chad knew he had no choice. Him refusing to throw a bash was a no no.

Veronica was throwing an after victory bash so the festivities after the tournament was covered.

"Chad!" Veronica shouted.

"Huh?" Chad asked jumping up.

"Teacher's here, duh," Veronica responded.

Chad looked to see their history teacher tapping her foot unsatisfactorily. Her red hair not even beginning to specify her current mood.

"Heh, uh hi teach," Chad said nervously.

**Boy am I in trouble.** – Chad

----

(Lunchtime)

Veronica walked about in a huff.

**How come I get punished? That Miss Verne Displeased really lives up to her name. No wonder she's a teacher who looks like a supermodel. No one would hire that witch for any other profession than to make kid's lives miserable. **– Veronica

Veronica checked another room and ticked off anything that needed to be repaired.

"Twenty more rooms to go," Veronica muttered regretting more than ever that she alerted Chad, erecting anger from Miss Displeased as a result, "at least Chad has worse," she said, "after school detention with her."

As she tried to open a room she realized that it was locked.

An annoyed Veronica fished out an extra set of janitorial keys she had given in aid of doing this task.

But when she opened the door she gasped.

Deep in a passionate embrace was Chester and Tootie. Then they started kissing.

After recovering from the shock Veronica fished out her digital camera. She took three shot then ran off.

----

(Meanwhile at Blondie's Residence)

Blondie opened the door after hearing several knocks.

"Mister I really…" Blondie started.

"You," the cloaked figure snarled and shoved her inside.

A terrified Blondie fled for the kitchen.

But soon her attacker was there too.

Blondie held a huge butcher's knife.

"I'll use it," Blondie threatened.

Her attacker pulled back his hood.

"Make my day," her attacker snapped.

"Wanda?" Blondie asked incredulously.

"Everyone's been worried sick!" Wanda raged now in her fairy form instead of that of a human male, "it's bad enough that my god child barely uses me and Cosmo anymore," she ranted, "I don't need this!" she shouted.

Blondie looked away.

"I was told everything by Jorgen," Wanda revealed.

"What!" Blondie shouted.

"He said you should consider coming home," Wanda continued, "I personally think it should be obvious."

"But A.J. …" Blondie started.

"Is your godchild!" Wanda cried incredulously, "how could you…eww…date him?" she demanded.

"Same reason you stick with Cosmo," Blondie countered.

"I wasn't appointed as a magical caregiver to Cosmo," Wanda snapped, "this is sick Blonda," she snapped.

"He chose me!" Blondie exploded, "I didn't force him to do anything!" she shrieked.

"So?" Wanda demanded, "it's still wrong."

"You're just like Jorgen," Blondie snarled accusingly, "trying to steal A.J. from me!" she shouted and ran off.

"Blonda wait!" Wanda cried and gave chase.

But she stopped short of the front door.

**Shoot. I can't risk being seen. **– Wanda

Wanda changed back to the cloaked man (minus the cloak) and gave chase.

----

(After School)

Tootie ran off sobbing. Pictures had been plastered all over school of her and Chester making out (passionate kissing and holding only, thank you).

"Tootie wait!" Chester shouted but Tootie kept on running.

There was snickering in the background and Chester turned to glare at the culprits.

Just then Veronica walked out. Crowded around her were students feeding her either words of rage or accolades of praise.

Veronica smiled nervously. While she loved praise, the whole thing shocked her.

**I only took the pictures to use it to tease Chester. My camera has been missing since the end of lunch. **– Veronica

"Hey Veronica," Fed Josh said and Veronica turned around, "T told me to give you this," he said handing her camera to her, "said you needed him to hold unto it since you already had your plan in motion," he told her, "cool trick by the way," the bleached blonde added and walked off amused.

Veronica blanched.

**So it was Tad. That ugly bastard! **– Veronica

Suddenly she felt a hand fiercely grab her top. Soon she was looking into the hate filled eyes of Chester.

"I will GET you," Chester snarled his face right at her nose.

Then he shoved her back roughly and walked away.

Veronica fell against the last two stairs.

Chad who was nearby helped her up.

"Say the word," Chad said angrily.

"No," Veronica said surprising him, "enough has been done already," she said and walked away.

Teens both popular and otherwise stared after her surprised.

----

(4pm on the Tennis Court)

Timmy hit the ball back to his partner. As he continued scoring he heard someone call his name.

"Timmy!" A.J. shouted again.

Timmy served Adam then went over to the green fence.

"Hey," Timmy said simply.

"You heard about Tootie and Chester?" A.J. asked.

Timmy sighed.

"Okay," A.J. said and turned to leave.

"How's you and Blondie?" Timmy asked changing the subject.

"We're just friends," A.J. said coldly.

"Come on A.J. she's not at our school and you still…" Timmy started.

"I'm dumping her tonight okay," A.J. snapped, "she's too high maintenance."

"Blondie?" Timmy asked surprised.

"Whatever," A.J. said and walked away.

"I feel bad about Tootie okay," Timmy said loudly.

A.J. didn't even bother to respond.

**I feel bad about everything. **– Timmy

Chapter Completed


	9. Chapter 9

School Drama

Chapter 9

(4pm at Vicky's Residence)

Tootie lay in bed bawling.

My life's ruined. – Tootie 

Trixie hurried in.

_Thank God Vicky left me with keys to all the rooms. _– Trixie

"What's wrong?" Trixie asked after placing the keys on the dresser.

Tootie just continued crying.

Trixie racked her brain as to what to say.

_That's it! _– Trixie

"Guess I'll have to call Vicky…" Trixie started expecting a response.

"No!" Tootie shrieked and grabbed her, "Vicky would only make it worse."

"What did they do?" Trixie asked.

"We just wanted to keep out of the social gossip and teasing spotlight," Tootie said tearfully, "I never expected…" she said but stopped.

"Tell me," Trixie said through gritted teeth.

"Veronica posted pictures of Chester and I making out all over the school!" Tootie revealed, "I'll never have a moment of peace now," she said crying harder, "and the teasing was bad enough to begin with!"

Trixie wasn't listening. Her brain practically shut down the moment she heard the culprit.

**Veronica?**– Trixie

"S…she went that far?" Trixie asked surprised.

"Look what she did to you," Tootie said darkly.

**Good point.** – Trixie

"Did she declare it?" Trixie asked knowing Veronica's style.

"No," Tootie said, "but it was her camera," she said, "Chester told me that a 'source' told him that Veronica had done the deed then told Tad about it," she said tearfully, "she even had Tad hold unto her camera for her," she continued, "but the 'source' swears that by then she must've gotten the pictures off it since Tad didn't know about it and had to get Fred to give it back to her after school," she finished.

"But Veronica usually flaunts her acts," Trixie recalled, "and does so personally," she added.

"Maybe she changed her tactic," Tootie said getting angry.

Trixie backed off.

"I'm sorry such a horrible trick was played on you," Trixie told her and got up to leave.

"Wait," Tootie said.

Trixie turned back.

"Could you just…stay with me?" Tootie asked.

"Oh, um, sure," Trixie agreed and sat back down.

Tootie shifted and placed her head in Trixie's lap.

After recovering from shock, Trixie gently stroked Tootie's hair.

**This is how those soap stars comfort their female friends on tv. **– Trixie

----

(Friday 3pm at Tad's Mansion)

"So you guys are pretty tight aren't you?" Tad asked as he drank champagne.

"Har, har," Timmy said sarcastically as Veronica glared at Tad.

"Mom and Dad said that they need me to meet them at their cabin in Brightsburg," Veronica said getting up, "there's a private quarters," she said winking at Timmy, "I cam smuggle you in from the limo," she added.

"Darn I have that thing tonight," Timmy said in reference to the bash at Chad's.

**Damn it! Oh wait. **– Veronica

"Tad," Veronica said sultrily.

Tad backed away and looked Veronica up and down like she was garbage.

Timmy glared at him angrily.

Veronica pouted.

"If you have a favour," Tad said sitting back normally, "just ask."

"Well it wouldn't be a romantic rendezvous," Timmy snapped.

"Someone gave me back my camera today Timmy," Veronica said changing the subject.

Timmy's face darkened.

**Crap. **– Tad

"It was Fred but someone else had it before him," Veronica said, "Fred got it after the posters were put up."

"And who was that?" Timmy asked.

"What was that favour?" Tad asked.

Timmy looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, I had given it to Michelle," Veronica covered for Tad since it seemed he would grant her favour.

"Oh, her," Timmy said his voice showing displeasure.

"Anyway," Veronica said enthusiastically, "can you tell patrons at the party that Timmy and I are having a romantic night together?" she requested, "you know, before his win at tennis tomorrow."

"Uh," Tad said.

"No," Timmy refused, "I have to be there."

"Yeah Veronica," Tad agreed, "it's important."

"It's a party," Veronica snarled.

"THE party," Timmy said with emphasis.

"Are you saying a party's more important than our relationship?" Veronica demanded her eyes blazing.

Timmy looked at Tad desperately.

Tad wasn't looking at either of them.

"Fine," Timmy conceded, "give everyone my regards Tad."

"You sure?" Tad asked neglecting Veronica's glare.

"Yeah," Timmy responded, "come on Veronica," he said gently taking her hand.

Veronica smiled and took his hand.

"Have fun at the party," Veronica said enthusiastically.

"Bye Tad," Timmy said.

"Bye," Tad responded.

**Even though they're leaving sooner than planned. My plan's going beautifully. **– Tad

Chapter Completed


	10. Chapter 10

School Drama

Chapter 10

(3:10pm outside Tad's Residence)

Timmy and Veronica stepped into the limousine.

"Thank you for missing the party for me," Veronica said gratefully.

"I'd do anything for you," Timmy said and kissed her on the cheek.

Veronica smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Charles I…" Veronica started, "wait a…" she said noticing something strange about the limo.

Suddenly a gas was released.

Both teens screamed and tried to pry open the door.

It was locked.

Soon both lost consciousness.

The dark screen separating the limo driver from the passenger side slid open.

Grinning victoriously was Chester.

"Your comeuppance is coming," Chester said in a singsong voice.

The two teens lay slumped over each other. Not even able to guess what was in store.

----

(7:30pm at Chad's Residence)

The pre-victory celebration party was in full swing. It started from six since the participants in the tournament tomorrow were leaving by ten. The part would go til midnight. The after victory party would go into the wee hours.

"So Timmy's off with Veronica?" Chad asked.

"Yeah she wanted him to spend the night with her," Tad responded.

"But the night before the tournament?" Chad pressed.

"Hey, Timmy and I were against it," Tad told Chad, "she went on about if a party and I guess tennis was more important than her."

"She drew that card?" Chad asked surprised.

"Yes she did," Tad said.

"I just hope he gets loads of sleep," Chad said, "we lose this and it's on his head," he stated, "especially since he didn't make an appearance at this party," he added.

"I know," Tad agreed, "but has Veronica gotten a little…wild lately?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Chad asked incredulously.

"Every girl has her little revenge or joke," Tad admitted, "but hasn't she been…a bit wild with it?" he questioned.

"Hmm?" Chad wondered, "maybe, but she's Veronica," he said and shrugged.

"Mm, yeah," Tad said.

**Excellent. Now he has the suggestion implanted. When it comes up again he'll just think that it confirms my suspicions and voice the opinion as his own. **– Tad

----

(Meanwhile at a cabin near Tad's Residence)

Chester was happily setting everything up.

Timmy and Veronica were now awake making love in the other room as a result of effects from the liquid x. Both too affected by the drug to remember Chester knocking them out.

And I have the pitcher in their room laced with large quantities of it. When they drink that water, they'll be out cold 'til long after the match. I'll have everything cleaned out long before anyone finds them. - Chester

"And just for hurting Tootie," Chester snarled, "I added an extra surprise for you Veronica," he said, "when it comes out, Trixie will be old news."

-----

(9pm at Blondie's Residence)

"No!" Blonda shouted, "you can't dump me!"

"You've gotten too high maintenance Blondie," A.J. said, "plus I had a strange night last night," he stated, "I think it's best we go our separate ways," he told her.

"A.J. please," Blonda said going on her knees, "don't leave me," she begged.

"I'm sorry," A.J. said, "you need someone who wants to spend every waking moment with you," he stated, "I'm not him," he said and left.

Blonda fell over bawling.

"So this is how it goes," a voice said suddenly.

"Who's there?" Blonda demanded seeing no one.

"You lose him and keep me from running fairies back to fairy world," the voice continued, "I have to admit, it's a marvellous plan."

Blonda's face quickly contorted.

"You're that Halv!" Blonda shrieked, "I'll get you, you worthless piece of shit!" she screamed.

There was only silence as a response.

An emotional Blonda went to her bedroom to finish crying.

-----

(Meanwhile at Vicky's Residence)

Vicky looked for Tootie to find them both asleep.

In the same bed.

Vicky glared suspiciously.

**I'm not a big fan of Tootie. But if this bitch takes advantage of her. I'm just glad that Victoria doesn't really exist. Because if she hurts my sister. Trixie Tang will be the only Tang not buried with a tombstone. **– Vicky

Chapter Completed


	11. Chapter 11

School Drama

Chapter 11

(Following day at 11 a.m. at a Tennis Tournament)

Tad served his opponent. Timmy still hadn't shown up and everyone was worrying and depending on Timmy to show up. Tad had purposely gotten low scores in a few earlier matches to ensure a loss if Timmy didn't show.

**If we lose everyone will blame Timmy. I'll be seen as the wanna-be-hero who tried to salvage everything after he abandoned us. And Veronica…after this she'll be a star alright. A burnt out one! **– Tad

Meanwhile in the stands there were cheers and boos from all around. Each school supporting their own player.

"But where's Timmy?" Fred asked.

"Don't know, Tad said he had a special thing with Veronica last night," Chad said.

"The night before the tournament," Fred whispered incredulously, "what if he overslept?"

"That's just it," Chad said, "no one can find them."

Fred shook his head.

"This isn't like Timmy," A.J. commented not far away.

"What do you know?" Fred demanded.

"Enough to wonder why you're talking to me," A.J. snapped.

Several persons looked at A.J. surprised. He was usually even tempered.

"Ok," Fred said backing off, "everything's topsy-turvy today."

Chad just watched A.J. from where he was sitting. Something funny was going on. And he didn't like it.

--

(Meanwhile at the Cabin near Tad's Residence)

A maid opened the door to clean. She only enjoyed this because on such days she got a ride in the limousine.

"Cleaning service," she declared jokingly, "I always love saying that when no one's here."

But when she reached the last bedroom she stopped short. Two teens were entangled and naked. One her boss's daughter.

--

(11:20 a.m. at Rick's Apartment)

There was a knock on the door. A cranky Rick answered it.

"What do you want?" Rick demanded.

"Hello."

Rick looked down to see a red haired little boy.

"I have no kids and owe no child support," Rick said immediately.

The boy giggled. Then he jumped Rick.

"Wha…" Rick started and fell back, "are you crazy?"

The boy quickly got up and closed the door. Then his face darkened.

"If you want to live your worthless pedophilic life you'll listen closely," the boy said.

Rick gulped, the voice sounded like an adult.

"My name to you is Eric Fare," Eric said, "I'm your long lost son."

"I don't have any kids!" Rick shouted.

Eric responded with a kick to Rick's groin.

"Next time I'm crushing it," Eric declared, "now listen, I'm your long lost son and you'll only say otherwise if you want everyone to know you sleep with a teenager," he told Rick, "I may even make it seem like you raped him, repeatedly."

"Why you worthless…!" Rick exploded.

"Stomping time!" Eric shouted and stomped the ground, "that will be your balls," he said as Rick gasped at the hole Eric made, "flatter though," he added.

"Okay, I'll co-operate," Rick said terrified.

"Don't worry," Eric said, "I only need to get info on someone and reveal a hidden truth," he stated, "soon as I do that, you can have your life back."

"Okay," Ricky agreed.

--

(Meanwhile at Vicky's Residence)

Mark ate cheetos as he watched tv.

"Can I watch something?" Trixie asked walking up.

"No," Mark said.

"But you've had the television since morning," Trixie whined.

"So, this is my house," Mark responded.

"Not according to Vicky," Trixie muttered.

Mark grabbed Trixie in a vice grip.

"What did you just say?" Mark snarled.

"Let me go," Trixie ordered.

"You think you can order me?" Mark laughed, "I could snap you in half and no one would notice, no one would care."

Trixie shook, Mark was scaring her.

"Uncle Mark!" Tootie shouted.

Mark released Trixie's hand as if burnt.

Tootie ran forward and pulled Trixie upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Tootie asked, "I should've told you about his temper when mentioning his underling status to Vicky."

Trixie sniffled.

"I'll get some ice for your hand," Tootie offered, "just sit on my bed and wait," she said kindly and left.

Trixie curled up with a pillow and cried.

--

(Noon at A.J.'s Residence)

"Your country really needs you A.J.," a man in a black suit and sunglasses said standing by a door jam.

"You treat me like a traitor," A.J. said standing in a secret room, "then bring up my country?"

"It was a necessary step A.J.," the man said, "your resignation and that girl you were dating became suspicious."

"Blondie?" A.J. asked.

"She appeared rather conveniently in your life," the man said frankly, "we had reason to suspect her being a spy."

"A spy?" A.J. asked, "seriously."

"Yes A.J.," the man said, "do you even understand why you quit."

"I felt dissatisfied with my life as an agent," A.J. stated, "your mind probe proved that."

"But there's nothing leading up to this decision," the man countered, "it was extremely abrupt."

"Are you insinuating something?" A.J. asked darkly.

"We think your memory was muddled somehow," the man said, "the waitress at a store you two went to recently said there was a strange growl from your purple watch."

"Purple watch?" A.J. asked, "I…I…don't remember a purple watch."

"But you wore it all the time," the man said, "wait…you didn't wear anything but black and navy blue band watches before meeting Blondie."

"Blo…oh come on," A.J. said, "how can I believe that she is a spy?"

"I have to ask you to do something A.J.," the man said, "for national security's sake."

"What's that?" A.J. snapped.

"Date Blondie and find out anything you can about her," the man told him, "bug her house, phone, do anything to prove whether or not she's a threat to our country."

"Date her?" A.J. asked incredulously, "I dumped her!"

"WHAT!" the man shouted.

"She was too high maintenance," A.J. said, "I could date lots of other girls without so much stress."

"A.J. don't you find this strange," the man pressed, "you dump her before the probe."

"I dumped her after the probe," A.J. corrected.

"Oh," the man said, "I guess…have a good day A.J."

"Same to you," A.J. said as the man left.

**You're too much of a threat if you turn A.J. You have to be eliminated. **– the man.

Chapter Completed


	12. Chapter 12

School Drama

Chapter 12

(12:30pm at the Servant's Area at Tad's Residence)

Two figures sat together on a sofa. The third stood over them with a very serious look on their face.

"But who would do this?" Veronica despaired.

"That's what we'd like to know," Detective Gwen Rowan said seriously, "if you were found by the wrong people you'd be in jail now for possession and illegally intoxicating a minor with liquid x by way of deception."

"She didn't intoxicate me with anything," Timmy said defiantly.

"I know that," Detective Rowan said coldly.

Timmy looked at the detective warily. She was the typical tough female law enforcer. Scary.

"The room is being dusted for prints and your parents should be contacted by now," Detective Rowan stated, "so you can't think of anyone who'd do something like this?"

Timmy wracked his brain. Who'd drug him and Veronica into having sex and missing the tournament. The only thing that came back was the word 'sicko' over and over again.

"No," Timmy said, "no one we know could be this sadistic," he declared.

Veronica on the other hand had her suspicions. While she hoped no one she knew would do this, something told there this wasn't done by some crazed stranger.

"All I can say is that the last person we spoke to besides the mystery man in the limo was Tad," Veronica said and her voice more than hinted resentment.

"Veronica!" Timmy chastised her.

"Wait," Detective Rowan said, "Veronica, do you suspect Tad of doing this?"

Veronica squirmed uncomfortably. She wasn't on best terms with Tad, but this was a police matter. She didn't want him to get in trouble.

"She's just mad that he was hesitant about me spending time with her instead of going to the pre-victory party," Timmy cut in.

"I'm mad because he might've gotten some crazy to drug us!" Veronica exploded, "and before you defend him, who else know we weren't going to the party?" she demanded, "you only found out before we went in the limo, same time as Tad."

"That is suspicious," Detective Rowan said.

"You can't be serious!" Timmy cried, "you think he did this for a tennis match?"

"A tennis match and because of what happened to Trixie," Veronica said, "you don't know how tight they were Timmy," she told him, "the only reason he's not off comforting her is because of his popularity status," she added.

Timmy suddenly remembered how he left Tootie and Chester high and dry and felt awful.

"Kids," Detective Rowan said, "if this Tad is involved like you suspect," she said, "who would be his accomplice?"

Timmy and Veronica were stumped.

"Have either of you angered anyone recently?" Detective Rowan asked pointedly.

Timmy looked at Veronica.

"You really know how to get people worked up don't you?" Detective Rowan asked.

Veronica glared at Timmy.

**Some boyfriend I have. **- Veronica

"I guess you ran straight to Tootie and comforted her Mr. Perfect?" Veronica countered.

Timmy's lip became a thin line.

"Wait…you…you did something to Vicky's little sister?" Detective Rowan asked unsure if she heard right.

Timmy and Veronica looked at each other.

"Oh Crap!"

--

(Meanwhile at the Tennis Tournament)

"Stop the match!"

Everyone in the stands on the court watched an official run wildly into view.

"What's the meaning of this?" a female contestant demanded.

"We just got word from the police," the official said, "this tournament's cancelled until further notice," he revealed.

"WHAT!" most of those present screamed.

There were immediate murmurs of protests from both players and spectators alike. A lot of them had traveled long distances or made some other sacrifice to be present.

Suddenly a group of police officers walked up.

"Excuse me," the official said, "but all contestants who've competed so far need to go with these men, their parents or guardians can come as well."

There was a hushed silence. A cancelled tournament was one thing. But the involvement of police was another.

Suddenly two teens ran from the stands.

"Sir," A.J. said to the official, "does this have something to do with Timmy's absence?"

"He can't tell you that," an officer said.

"You kinda did," Chad pointed out, "sorry," he added when the officer frowned.

"Are you here to help?" A.J. asked cuttingly.

"I'm no longer involved in this," the official said, "officers, goodbye," he said and walked off.

One of the officers sighed.

"Just let them come," one suggested, "your parent's here?"

"No, but you're not interrogating us," A.J. pointed out, "we're just requesting to check on someone, we don't need our parents permission for that," he added.

"Good point, come on," the officer agreed.

A.J. and Chad followed the officers with urgent strides.

--

(6pm at Vicky's Residence)

"Am I to believe that Vicky's non-appearance is a coincidence?" Detective Rowan asked Mark.

"Believe what you want," Mark said, "my wife's no criminal, she's not dumb enough to send herself to jail."

"You mean not dumb enough to be caught," Detective Rowan countered.

"Hey," Mark said, "my whereabouts can be backed up," he said angrily, "you have nothing on me," he declared.

"Not yet," Detective Rowan said leaning in close.

"Lady, I've met scarier things than you in my sleep," Mark told her, "you, your badge, and every cop, S.W.A.T. member, and elite militia on this lowly planet wouldn't scare me."

"Tough talk," Detective Rowan said.

"I back it up," Mark responded.

"So jail won't scare you?" Detective Rowan asked.

"I'd beat up my cell mate just to spend an extra night," Mark said amused.

"You think jail is a joke?" Detective Rowan demanded.

"I think this planet is a joke," Mark said.

Everyone else in the room looked at Mark in shock.

"Then why are you here?" an officer asked.

"Vicky," Mark said simply.

Detective Rowan sighed. It was obvious they weren't getting anywhere. If he somehow contacted her despite them watching him non-stop, he wasn't going to tell them.

"Would you willing to come to the station for questioning?" Detective Rowan asked.

"No," Mark refused.

"Why is that?" Detective Rowan asked sarcastically.

"I'm waiting for Vicky to come home," Mark said simply but then he grinned wickedly.

Detective Rowan's eyes flared.

"What's wrong detective?" Mark asked innocently, "think I communicated with my wife somehow," he teased, "I'd love for you to figure it out, arrest me for helping a suspected criminal."

"You did something didn't you?" Detective Rowan asked darkly.

"I'd have to be an alien being," Mark said simply, "but since aliens don't exist…I guess I did nothing," he said leaning back in his chair.

"When I figure it out," Detective Rowan snarled, "I'll enjoy slapping my cuffs on you," she told him.

"Tut, tut detective," Mark said, "never show your opponent your temper."

"Your wife does," Detective Rowan countered.

"But she's so beautiful when she does it," Mark said with bright eyes, "you've never seen such anger since ancient wars," he said, "you'd never understand, your anger's what my kind would call microscopic," he added.

Detective Rowan jumped for him but was held back by several officers.

"He's baiting you Rowan, don't take it!"

"I want to kill him!" Detective Rowan raged.

"And my wife wouldn't drug anybody like this," Mark added, "if I were you I'd check some of Tootie's school friends instead of bothering short tempered redheads."

Detective Rowan froze. After regaining her composure she decided to ask Mark one question.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Detective Rowan asked.

--

Chapter Completed

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciated it. Those who find the chapter too short, sorry but I'm not making the chapters all that long. I'll try to sometimes but some are still going to be like this. Please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

School Drama

Chapter 13

(9pm at Rick's Apartment)

"What else don't I know?" Chad asked coldly.

"Nothing, I swear," Rick said desperately as Eric played with an action figure, "I didn't even know the girl got pregnant."

"And he was at your door step with a note?" Chad asked sceptically.

"Yes," Rick lied, "I mean…no one leaves their new found child in the cold," he decided to say.

Chad looked at the playing child condescendingly. It was bad enough he had to secretly sneak around with an adult male. He didn't need a little kid who might spill the beans.

"Do you like sports?" Eric asked suddenly.

Chad jumped. He was staring at the kid so hard he forgot it could talk.

"Um yeah," Chad said slowly, "basketball and football are my faves."

"I love running," Eric said happily.

"I like wrestling," Rick chimed in.

**I'm going to kill that idiot.**- Eric

"Great," Chad said with no enthusiasm, "so Eric, how's your mom?" he asked.

"She was on the thin side when she dropped me off," Eric told him, "she started smoking again after she lost her job as a waitress."

Chad felt ashamed. He was thinking about his secret and looking down on a boy who had issues of his own. The boy's mother abandoned him at the door of a father who didn't even know he existed. Chad felt his insides boiling thinking of her. Even if the reason was financial, he just couldn't understand how she could leave him at the door of a complete stranger. Whether the stranger was Rick or not.

"I hope she's alright," Chad said.

"Me too," Eric said making action noises with his toys.

**Patsy.**– Eric

--

(Meanwhile at the McBadBat's Residence)

Chester sat in his room eating snacks. Electricity was cut off again and his father had a new night job.

All he could think of was how happy he was that he had his revenge. He heard that the tennis match was cancelled and an investigation would take place. He knew people would suspect Tad long before looking at him. And that was just icing on the cake. He didn't need to hear the details to know what the investigation had to be about.

**Timmy turned his back on his friends for fame and that slut Veronica hurt Tootie. They deserve each other and whatever fate has in store for them. **– Chester

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open," Chester said since few bothered to rob this broken down trailer park.

"A kid home alone," Detective Rowan said walking in, "this will be easier than I thought."

Chester dropped his chips upon seeing the officer.

**Crap. **– Chester

--

(11pm at Vicky's Residence)

Vicky angrily stomped into the house.

"Tootie, Trixie or V…whatever!" Vicky shouted, "get your asses down here!"

Tootie bounded down the steps immediately. Trixie took nearly five minutes.

"What are you a beauty queen?" Vicky snapped, "stop rubbing your eyes and pay attention," she ordered, "I had to hide out from the police today," she said, "and I want to know why."

Both teens looked completely confused.

"Why I had to leave my HOUSE!" Vicky raged.

Tootie stepped back. Trixie was frozen in fright.

"You, your stays now tenuous at best," Vicky told Tootie, "Trixie, if I sense your parents coming my way, you're gone," she added.

Trixie was wide awake now.

"I…" Trixie tried to protest.

"Blame Miss Kissy Pants here," Vicky spat, "her little session with the blonde male bimbo made me a suspect in a case," she said, "the idiots think I'd drug someone for embarrassing you, it's ridiculous."

"Was it Timmy and Veronica?" Tootie asked, "I've heard rumours," she explained.

"They didn't give me names but most likely," Vicky said frankly, "I heard that the Star family were looking for Veronica."

"Where'd you hear that?" Trixie asked, "wait, they were drugged!" she shouted.

"Supposedly," Vicky added, "and don't shout so late, you don't bring anything into this house."

Trixie hung her head in silence.

"They're looking at someone else now though," Vicky said, "Mark said he led them elsewhere."

"Where's that?" Tootie asked.

"I don't know or care," Vicky responded, "I had a good alibi and they already have another person to look at," she said, "if it aint me, it don't matter."

"I hope Veronica's okay," Trixie said worriedly.

Tootie frowned at Trixie. Then her mind drifted to Timmy.

**I hope you're okay. **– Tootie

--

(Midnight at A.J.'s Residence)

A.J. lay in bed unable to sleep. He had hacked into F.B.I. files. He knew it was serious when F.B.I. officers came to them while he and Chad were at the station. Neither of them knew anything. But it made A.J. decide to break into their files and find out.

"Who would drug them like this?" A.J. thought, "I can't even imagine Tad's involvement, and he hates Timmy."

His eyes widened at the suspect list. Vicky, Chester, Veronica (tendency to maliciously hurt others), Tad…

"Chester?" A.J. asked completely confused.

A gunshot suddenly rang out. A.J.'s head slammed into his laptop.

Chapter Completed

**My last update was July 15, 2008. Please R&R. Sorry for the late update. Today is March 14, 2009 at 12:09 a.m.**


	14. Chapter 14

School Drama

Chapter 14

(Continuing from last Chapter)

"Shh," Binky said to a shocked A.J., "I'm uh, I'm your guardian angel," he lied.

"Wha…who's trying to kill me?" A.J. asked instead of trying to figure his saviour out.

"Members of the C.I.A.," Binky revealed, "they think you might've turned."

"Shit," A.J. said and punched the table he and Binky now hid under.

Binky sighed. He knew he was dead the moment Jorgen found out what he'd done. But A.J. had been his fairy godchild. He couldn't abandon him. Even if his saving success ended up with A.J. alive but with a bump on his head from hitting hi face on the computer when Binky grabbed his legs to pull him under the table.

"A.J.!" his mother screamed from down the hall.

"Mom?" A.J. asked, "guardian…" he started to ask Binky but the purple guy with wings was gone.

"A.J.!" his mother shrieked as she flung the door open.

"I'm under here mom," A.J. said softly, "I'm ok," he added.

A.J.'s mother ran forward and hugged him. His father was out late at work.

"Oh my sweet baby, my sweet, sweet baby," she cried.

A.J. did his best to reassure his mother.

**The C.I.A.'s after me now? They're going to pay for attacking me at my home. My Mom's a wreck! **– A.J.

--

(9 a.m. at School)

Timmy entered class in time hear a sudden hush. Students stared at him from all directions. Even the teacher gawked.

"Ahem, Good morning everyone, Miss West," Timmy addressed them then went nervously to his seat.

"Taken," Fred said about the empty seat.

"Excuse me?" Timmy squeaked.

"It's taken," a girl snapped.

Timmy defiantly sat down. There was a dead silence.

"Timmy, what are you doing?" Chad whispered shocked.

"I did nothing wrong," Timmy retorted, "I get drugged and kidnapped," he said, "now I'm a social outcast?"

"You missed the match of the century to canoodle with your girlfriend," Fred said darkly.

"We were going out for a short time and again, we were drugged and kidnapped," Timmy reminded him.

"Where's your precious kidnapped partner then?" a student countered.

Timmy went bright red.

"Students, we have class," Miss West said, "now who knows the answer to this equation…"

"Don't expect to get your usual space during lunch," Fred said nastily, "if you want to embarrass the school," he said, "you're free to do it now."

Timmy bit his lip. He was prepared for some students to be mad at him but not this. As soon as he got his lunch break, he was heading home.

--

(11 a.m. at Dimmsdale Police Station)

"Mark gave you up as someone who'd take revenge on Tootie's behalf without thinking," Detective Rowan said to a detained Chester, "and we found liquid x under your bed," she continued, "not the same as the batch found where Timmy and Veronica were," she admitted, "but you see how it would look to a jury."

"I told you my answer already," Chester responded.

"That you don't know what I'm talking about," Detective Rowan recalled, "come on kid," she urged, "don't flush your life down the toilet," she begged.

"What do you know?" Chester snapped, "that bitch got what she deserved," he spat.

"Veronica?" Detective Rowan asked and Chester went silent, "she told me something," she said enticingly, "something you'd like to know."

"That bitch has nothing for me," Chester said bitterly.

"Not the name of a co-conspirator?" Detective Rowan said following a previously developed strategy, "one who'd gain both by embarrassing you and tearing down a certain couple's reputation?" she asked.

Chester seemed interested. But he still refused to bite.

"You think I'm lying," Detective Rowan said, "this person might've swayed you act like this," she said, "I know you didn't think of making them not show up," she told him, "you're more the type who'd drug Timmy with bottled water on the tennis court or something," she deduced.

**She's good. **– Chester

"You're right," Chester admitted, "someone else came up with the idea of keeping them away from the tournament."

"Them?" Detective Rowan asked, "Jessica told me he was interested in ruining Timmy and she just happened to be dating him," she noted.

"Then that must be a different person," Chester said, "my 'partner' was mad at them both," he revealed, "felt they committed unforgivable acts against him and his friend."

"Friend?" Detective Rowan asked.

"You're not as smart as you seem detective," Chester observed, "I'm actually disappointed."

"Hey, I gave you info," Detective Rowan pointed out, "quid pro quo, give me some," she ordered.

Chester chuckled.

"My co-conspirator hates both of them," Chester started, "has a lot to lose if he's discovered to be involved in this," he continued, "and is a good friend of Trixie, the girl Veronica definitely disgraced, she has nobody to hide behind there," he added superiorly.

"Oh shit," Detective Rowan said, "Veronica was right all along."

"About what?" Chester asked.

"That the person who last saw her before she and Timmy disappeared was involved in it," Detective Rowan said, "that he was the one who got the pictures she took and made them into posters…"

"Wait…what?" Chester interrupted.

"She said she didn't plan to plaster the photos all over the school," Detective Rowan said, "she thought after Trixie, she had done enough," she concluded.

"Bastard!" Chester roared, "he knew thinking someone would hurt Tootie would send me over the edge!"

"Just give me a name," Detective Rowan said, "I think I know already."

"Know what?" a voice asked.

"Who are you?" Detective Rowan demanded.

"A lawyer willing to provide his services," the lawyer said.

"Get out, we don't need you," Detective Rowan snapped.

"Why that's for the young man to decide," the lawyer said nicely, "so how about it?"

Chester looked him straight in the eye.

"Tell Tad's family that their money doesn't matter to me," Chester told him, "just like honestly didn't matter to him when he embarrassed Tootie!"

"You're ill-bred trash," the lawyer said all niceness gone.

"So you won't be offering your services?" Detective Rowan teased.

The lawyer answered with a slam of the door.

"Ass," Detective Rowan said.

"I'm going to prison aren't I?" Chester asked, "I don't have any fancy lawyer to back me up."

"How about the district attorney?" Detective Rowan suggested, "you convince him you're remorseful and willing to take down your partner," she said, "you'll get a reduced sentence."

"You sure?" Chester asked, "I've seen Law & Order," he added.

Detective Rowan sighed.

"Anyway, so Tad's your partner?" Detective Rowan asked.

"Yeah," Chester responded.

"Want to get some legal revenge?" Detective Rowan suggested.

Chester smirked.

"Now how do we do that?" he asked.

--

(3pm at the Turner residence)

Timmy chased Siren from the door as he neared it.

**Great, I get kidnapped, turned to babysitter, now door opener. **– Timmy

Timmy opened the door to see Veronica.

"Veronica?" Timmy asked.

"How was school?" Veronica asked, "I was too scared to go," she admitted.

"Lucky you," Timmy said, "I left during lunchtime, it's brutal."

"Oh," Veronica cooed, "my ba…"

"What?" Timmy asked.

"Siren!" Veronica screamed smelling gas.

Timmy hurried behind her. He soon saw that Siren tore off the cover for a gas cylinder.

"Timmy this is serious," Veronica said, "we have to get out, call the gas company to fix it."

"Ok, ok," Timmy agreed and left with a now solemn Siren, "I'll call them now," he said taking out his cell.

--

(8 pm outside Ricky's residence)

Chad slipped out and headed straight home. He was stopped by Mr. Crocker.

"Strange to see you again," Mr. Crocker observed, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing," Chad said rudely and stormed off.

Mr. Crocker looked in the direction Chad was coming from. He was going to find out what was going on. Besides, the grade schooler's he now taught were boring.

Chapter Completed

**Today is March 20, 2009 and I've updated this fic. Six chapters or less are left in this story. Thank you Tall T for reviewing the last chapter. Please R & R.**


	15. Chapter 15

School Drama

Chapter 15

(Next Day at School)

Tad walked into class looking very pleased with himself. Students were furious with Timmy and Veronica. Pity for their kidnapping and drugged incident was the only reason there wasn't a riot for their blood. Popularity was definitely out the window. Only death would've kept them from losing their popularity. That or a terrorist attack. Students would've definitely forgiven them if Timmy were absent due to a terrorist attack. Also, many didn't believe they were really kidnapped. Who kidnaps someone only to leave them in a cabin to sleep an make up?

Tad grinned since he knew.

"Hey," Chad said as Tad sat across from him.

"Hi," Tad responded, "roam late last night?" he teased.

Chad immediately paled.

"Are you okay?" Tad noticed.

"Huh, oh yeah," Chad lied.

**Too many people have lost their popularity recently. I have to be careful around everyone, everywhere. **– Chad

"I'm going to find Trixie," Tad whispered while the teacher was writing on the board.

"What?" Chad asked in a harsh whisper.

"I'll be careful," Tad said, "I'll find an excellent cover story."

"These are unpredictable times," Chad said turning his attention to the teacher, "best of luck, I guess," he added.

"I don't need luck," Tad said smiling, "I'm beyond lucky," he declared.

"You're late," the teacher said to someone just stepping in.

"Sorry teach, got held up at the station for not being a trust fund baby," Chester explained giving a paling Tad a quick glance.

"Har, har," the teacher said, "sit down" she ordered.

There was a few leaks of laughter in the class. But most were whispering. There were rumours about why he was taken in.

"Had fun with Turner?" a boy shouted out.

"Stop that sick stuff right now!" the teacher ordered shrilly.

A red faced Chester sat in his seat beside Tootie.

"Hi," Tootie said softly.

"Ooooh," students said.

Tootie hid her face behind a book completely embarrassed. When class ended she dashed off without waiting for Chester to say a word.

* * *

(10 a.m on the streets of Dimmsdale)

Timmy and Veronica walked around Dimmsdale. They had hoodies on to hide their faces. Veronica had time off and Timmy skulled since his parents refused to let him miss school.

**Stupid Parents. **– Timmy

"What if I'm pregnant?" Veronica asked suddenly.

Timmy froze.

"Are you?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know," Veronica said, "but what if I am?"

"Um, I don't know," Timmy said honestly, "I really don't," he insisted upon seeing Veronica's reprimanding face.

"You're a lot of help," Veronica muttered.

"Hey!" Timmy shouted whirling Veronica around angrily, "I'm dealing with enough without pre-baby mama drama," he told her, "you don't know if you're pregnant so drop it."

Veronica pulled her hand away and rubbed her arm where he grabbed her.

**That really hurt. Is this how he'll treat me now? **– Veronica

"Tad's enjoying this, I know it," Timmy seethed.

"You're not defending him anymore?" Veronica noted.

"Oh drop it," Timmy snapped, "I didn't skip school to hear your belly aching," he said rudely.

"Belly aching!" Veronica shouted, "are you serious?" she demanded.

"You didn't go to school yesterday," Timmy said humbly, "you didn't see what I saw," he added.

Veronica sighed. She was so focused on her needs that she forgot to place real effort in helping her boyfriend with his.

"I'm sorry," Veronica apologized, "I was so focused on my problems, I forgot to pay any attention to your."

"You're just stressed," Timmy understood, "sorry I grabbed you so hard," he said noticing a mark.

"Oh, I'm fine," Veronica dismissed it, "it's not like you did it on purpose," she pointed out, "unlike the person who got us in this mess," she added hatefully.

"I'm going to find out who did it," Timmy declared suddenly.

"How?" Veronica asked.

"What does how matter?" Timmy countered, "this person ruined our lives, I'm catching him by any means necessary," he decided.

"I guess," Veronica said carefully, "but be careful, I'm still freaked out about the gas leak."

"That's unrelated," Timmy said, "not like it's an ill omen," he said with a laugh.

Veronica wasn't so certain.

* * *

(Meanwhile in a Park)

Blondie sat on a park bench crying. Nothing could comfort her. Not Jorgen, Wanda or anyone else. Wanda and Cosmo were called out on assignment the day after A.J.'s memory was re-arranged, and they hadn't returned.

"Blondie?" a voice asked.

Blondie looked to see Mark.

"What are you doing here?" Blondie asked suspiciously.

"I'd ask you the same thing," Mark countered, "haven't you heard what happened to Timmy?"

"I've been cooped up in the house," Blondie admitted, "I only came out today."

"Well he needs a godparent," Mark said, "if they were around he wouldn't be in this mess."

"What mess?" Blondie asked worriedly.

Mark told her calmly. Blondie covered her mouth in horror.

"This would kill Wanda," Blondie said upset, "what kind of monster would do this?"

"Chester," Mark revealed.

"Chester?" Blondie asked incredulously.

"Remember I had asked Gary to make Wanda give me the ability to see someone's worst act whenever I choose to?" Mark asked, "then make her forget she gave me the ability so she'd never take it back?" he added.

"I remember," Blondie said disapprovingly.

"Save the lecture ok," Mark snapped, "I saw him knock out Timmy and Veronica in their limo and give them drugs so they'd have sex," he told her.

"No!" Blondie refused, "no it can't be the same Chester I know."

"You mean A.J. knew," Mark corrected, "I may like dark things but this is twisted," he said, "I gave the police a tip that he might know something," he added.

"What?" Blondie asked incredulously, "but then…"

"He was released this morning," Mark interrupted, "but he's not allowed to leave the area."

"How could you?" Blondie demanded.

"He's dating my niece," Mark countered, "I don't want her near that boy."

"But still…" Blondie said, "jail won't help him."

"Prison will, he can be a party favour for all I care," Mark spat, "he's an evil sicko," he declared, "those two are kids!"

"They're teens and that doesn't give you the right to get him arrested," Blondie said angrily.

"Bet you'd say different if it were A.J.," Mark muttered.

"How dare you," Blondie snarled.

"Drop dead, I only told you in case you wanted to help Timmy," Mark said, "but you're obviously too full of yourself," he said venomously and walked away.

A shame stricken Blondie bit her lip and cried.

* * *

(2pm at a Café)

The Halv sat by himself drinking cocoa. He had to leave his identity of Eric behind so he could get some time to think.

**It's amusing that the CIA wants to get rid of A.J. And they'll want to do it clean. No parents, no police. Too bad their first attempt failed. Guess he was just lucky. **– the Halv

"But luck runs out," the Halv said with a smile, "it will run out," he declared, "for both that boy and fairy world," he added.

Chapter Completed

**Today is March 31, 2009. At 12:14 am. There are five chapters left so watch out for some shocking action. Thank you for your support and reviews. Special thanks to Tall T.**


	16. Chapter 16

School Drama

Chapter 16

(8pm at the Turner Residence)

"So you're my temporary god-parent?" Timmy asked.

"With permission to carry out only emergency wishes," Blonda responded, "and I can't assist you with anything that happened to you before I got the position," she added.

"Hmph, so the identity of my kidnapper is out?" Timmy realized with open sarcasm, "guess I shouldn't be shocked, most of my life now sucks ass."

"Hey," Blonda snapped, "what am I, chopped liver?" she demanded.

"Sorry, I'm just bummed," Timmy admitted.

**Guess I can understand that. **- Blonda

"But seriously, what's up with you and A.J.?" Timmy asked.

Blonda's lip became a thin line. Then she sighed.

"It just wasn't meant to be," Blonda decided to say.

"I don't believe that," Timmy declared, "first you guys break up, then someone shoots at…Blonda I have a wish."

"An emergency wish?" Blonda asked.

"I wish to know who shot at A.J.'s house and why?" Timmy wished.

"Someone shot at A.J.'s house!" Blonda shouted, "oh sorry," she said and waved her wand, "a tactical group from the C.I.A. was sent to eliminate a potential threat to national security, name A.J." she read off a piece of paper, "this is horrible," she wailed.

"But A.J.'s no traitor," Timmy said angrily, "those agents must be mistaken."

"Mistaken or bamboozled," Blonda said darkly, "Timmy, wish that the last person to have contact with a halv who's currently plotting against Fairy World will appear in this room."

"What?" Timmy asked confused.

"Just wish it," Blonda snapped.

Timmy succeeded after ten tries.

Rick suddenly appeared; he was in a deep kiss with Chad. A shocked Blonda sent them back without either noticing.

"Did you um…" Timmy tried to speak.

"I had nothing to do with that," Blonda said immediately.

"I…I never saw that," Timmy said shaking his head.

"But I did," Blonda said, "that halv must've been at Ricky's place," she determinded.

"How do you know that and what's a halv?" Timmy asked.

"Half fairy, and obviously Chad isn't going to kiss an adult; male or otherwise, in a public place or at his house," Blonda explained.

"Good point," Timmy agreed, "but what does this halv have to do with A.J. being targeted?"

"He's in the C.I.A. and seems to want to expose fairies and ruin any relationship involving fairies and humans," Blonda said, "I now think he's not just hating fairies but is also bitter because his parents relationship didn't go well."

"Is it forbidden?" Timmy asked.

"It's still forbidden in some parts of Fairy World," Blonda admitted, "and non-fairies aren't fairy parents' first choice for their child to marry," she told Timmy.

"Doesn't sound that bad," Timmy pointed out.

"It depends on where his fairy parent was from," Blonda said, "some fairies kill their offspring for mating with or marrying certain non-fairy creatures, especially dark creatures and humans."

"Humans!" Timmy cried angrily, "what's wrong with us?" he demanded.

"Stupid stuff about your kind not being good enough," Blonda said trying to change the subject.

"And why is that?" Timmy pressed.

"Because…you're not magic," Wanda said, "and…those types of fairies see wish granting fairies like Wanda as servants to humans," she added.

"What about Cosmo?" Timmy asked.

"Same but dumber," Blonda stated.

Timmy couldn't argue with that.

"So because some fairies treated his parent or parents badly," Timmy guessed, "he's going after all fairies?"

"Seems so," Blonda said, "and obviously he likes humans better if he works for them," she noted, "unless they date fairies like me," she added in reference to A.J.

"So how do we get him to come out in the open?" Timmy wondered, "or maybe, how do we get to him?"

"He can obviously sense magic, so I'm out," Blonda stated.

"That leaves only one choice, Chad," Timmy said.

"But he won't talk," Blonda said.

"Why wouldn't he when I say I already know," Timmy said with a grin.

"I don't like this," Blonda said honestly.

"Neither do I," Timmy said, "but it's the only way," he said firmly, "I need to make Chad feel his secret is at risk."

"And afterwards," Blonda pressed.

"I'll…I'll just make do," Timmy decided to say.

"Just be careful," Blonda said, "I'd hate to see Chad lose everything like Trixie."

"Me too," Timmy agreed.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Vicky's Residence)

"Chester," Tootie said twiddling the phone cord through her fingers, "why did the police take you in for questioning?"

Chester froze. This was the question he feared.

"I guess…I knew Timmy for years," Chester responded.

"Yeah but they held you for more than just overnight," Tootie said nervously.

Chester bit his lip and kept silent on his end of the phone.

"Mark wants me to stay away from you," Tootie revealed, "he won't say why though," she added.

"Do you have a secret Tootie?" Chester asked suddenly.

"What?" Tootie asked incredulously.

"Do you have a secret you believe that you just have to keep?" Chester pressed.

"Um…" Tootie said and her mind immediately went to Trixie, "I have a private life," she chose to say.

"Oh come on," Chester said, "which part of your life is private?"

"Lots of it," Tootie said hotly.

"Uh…sorry, I just mean with Vicky as your…" Chester started.

"Vicky doesn't know everything!" Tootie snapped, "they're things I keep private," she said, "like us, well before that Veronica girl outed us," she added bitterly.

"But is it the worst?" Chester asked, "at least it's all in the open."

"If everything in the open was great there wouldn't be secrets," Tootie countered curtly.

"Yes, I guess that's true," Chester had to admit, "Tootie I…I…" he sighed.

"What is it?" Tootie asked worriedly.

"I know about what happened to Timmy and Veronica," Chester revealed.

"What?" Tootie asked incredulously.

"You can't tell anyone I told you," Chester stated, "I'm going to help the cops."

"That's wonderful," Tootie said brightly, "I knew Timmy picked better friends in his childhood," she declared.

Chester focused on his task.

"Tootie," Chester said, "is there any secret you have, a legal secret?"

"A legal secret?" Tootie asked sceptically.

"Yes Tootie, a legal secret," Chester said insistently.

"Well…Vicky is caring for a girl for her mother," Tootie said carefully.

"What's so secret about that?" Chester asked, "Vicky still babysits from time to time."

"Um, the legal part may not be so true," Tootie decided to say.

"Wait…what?" Chester asked.

"I can't be more specific than that," Tootie said upset.

"Ok, ok," Chester gave in, "Vicky caring for a girl, legal part…not true," he tried to decipher, "legal part not true," he said, "the reason publicly known isn't true!" he realized.

"You got it!" Tootie said happily, "but Chester, you can't tell anyone about this, it could be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Chester asked.

"Yes, and…Vicky's coming and I'm not allowed to contact you," Tootie said quickly, "bye," she said and hung up.

"Bye," Chester said sadly and put away his cell phone, "which girl would it be dangerous to babysit?" he mused, "unless…"

**I can't say anything more. I need to keep my thoughts to myself. **– Chester.

* * *

(9pm at A.J.'s Residence)

A.J. sat in front of the computer biting his nails. He had to use special codes to keep his searches secret. Nothing was pointing to what had caused the C.I.A. to finger him a traitor. He had broken contact with Blondie who they had suspected. So why go after him?

"Unless…something more is up with Blondie," A.J. said, "something sinister."

A.J. looked up everything on Blondie. It all seemed legit.

Then he noticed something. A picture of Blondie at her old school had her with make-up. No one else wore any.

**It's a fake. If make-up was allowed there's no way that just one girl would wear it. **– A.J.

But when he looked through the online year book, it had her as a student. A talented pupil who even submitted a poem and drew some pictures. It made no sense.

Then A.J. recalled that he too had been able to manipulate people and circumstances with help from his knowledge of technology.

**But this is off the scale. Even I'm not this good. It's almost like…no. It can't be. **– A.J.

A.J. knew that the C.I.A. looked into everything. Even claims about magical creatures. He immediately tried to hack into the C.I.A. database. But it proved formidable. What usually took minutes nearly took an hour.

"They booted up security," A.J. observed, "now to see their research on magical creatures."

A.J. searched and noticed ones on trolls and pixies were pretty dead. But research on fairies was up. Especially on fairies; more specifically a rumour of wish granting fairies.

"They have to be kidding," A.J. said and looked into it, "they can't be serious!"

A.J. noticed that some of the drawings reminded him of the 'guardian angel' that saved him. Also a lot of Crocker's old time ramblings were taken seriously by a few agents. No more than one named Westimere Fairy Grant. Driving the name to the back of his mind he looked up on the agent. His eyes shrunk to slits on some of his theories. But his eyes widened when the agent described some events he couldn't remember having with Blondie. Then he noticed the details of a suspicious purple watch. Then he recalled his rescuer wore purple clothes and had purple eyes.

**Is this possible? Could I… No! I'd never side with traitors or spies. But…what if they're not spies. Crocker did claim fairies granted wishes for children. Maybe…maybe they want to only grant wishes to kids. If so, they were only trying to protect themselves. And Blondie…Blondie must be… **- A.J.

A.J. was suddenly in the bathroom vomiting. Blondie was most likely thousands of years old. His mind could only go to corpses since he knew of no one living that long.

"Never again," A.J. declared, "I'll clear my name…I'll find that agent and demand he tell me what he knows about Blondie and that purple fairy."

* * *

(11:45pm at Vicky's Residence)

Vicky kissed Mark on the neck. She had noticed that tonight he was particularly unresponsive. While he wasn't into the lovey-dovey (his word for foreplay), he definitely enjoyed the sex part. But tonight seemed to leading to another sexless one.

"Not tonight Vicky," Mark said softly.

"What are you now a priest?" Vicky asked jokingly.

"Can't you just shut-up for a moment?" Mark groaned.

"Excuse me?" Vicky snapped, "get out of my bed!"

"FINE!" Mark exploded, "in fact, maybe I'll go to the brothel and screw the hardest whore they got," he spat, "because no matter what she'll be a better bed mate than you!"

Vicky was struck silent.

"Just let me sleep," Mark sighed after a long silence, "I'm just tired."

"Ok," Vicky said in a shaky voice.

Mark curled up in the farthest corner and after muttering a few expletives fell asleep.

Vicky could only look at him from the middle of the bed.

**What's happening to us? **– Vicky

Chapter Completed

**Today is April 15, 2009. Thank you for all your reviewing support.**


	17. Chapter 17

School Drama

Chapter 17

(Noon at a Café)

A.J. slowly walked into a quiet coffee shop. The smell of freshly baked pastry and coffee bean's sweet aroma massaged his nose and excited his taste buds. He was almost salivating when he pointed his small detector disguised as a leather bound journal at a red haired man in a grey trench coat. It made a small beeping noise.

The man was suddenly on his feet and everyone around him stopped. He looked at the holder of the secret detector in surprise. Then he smiled.

"So you've made a magic detector?" the man realized, "simply designed but dangerous enough."

"I only want to talk," A.J. said, "I bring no danger."

"Oh but you do," the man said moving forward, "if you can make such a thing so can others, Crocker made something less sophisticated years ago," he pointed out.

"I'm not Crocker," A.J. said frowning.

"Oh no, you're much more dangerous," the man said, "maybe too dangerous."

"Look, I just want to talk," A.J. said, "we may have a common interest," he insisted.

"Me and you?" the man laughed, "you're missing the full picture, get lost," he said and sat down.

Suddenly everything was moving again. All unaware that they had been frozen minutes ago. A.J. sat beside the man and dug into his folder.

"Are you deaf?" the man hissed.

"I won't go away unless you listen," A.J. said pushing a drawing into the man's hands, "do you recognize this?" he said showing a drawing of the purple fairy that he made.

The man stared at the drawing of the fairy. Its likeness was uncanny.

"Let's go for a walk," the man suggested, "we'll talk at the old corner building."

A.J. quickly put everything away and followed the man. He walked at a swift yet leisurely pace. A.J. had to struggle to keep up with him. After the fifth turn he started to worry. Then the man suddenly sat on a rock.

"Where's the building?" A.J. asked.

"You're standing on it," the man responded in reference to the rubble, "pull up that cement block and sit down."

A.J. looked around. It was absolutely lonely. If anything happened no help would come for him. But he sat all the same.

"I looked up on you," A.J. started, "I know your name's…"

"Call me West," West told him.

"Ok," A.J. agreed, "I read some of your theories…including those about me," he continued, "why would you suggest that I'm extremely dangerous?" he asked, "what have I done to deserve such a title?" he asked.

West smirked. It was obvious the teen didn't remember. He couldn't believe his luck. The boy he hated along with the fairies was coming to him for help. This defined irony.

"Your girlfriend's an illegal citizen with falsified documents and identity, has defrauded the government by special means and carries on a relationship with a former C.I.A. agent complicit with her behaviour and pretends to be underage to have free romantic access to a teenager," West listed, "need I go on."

"So what can I do?" A.J. asked desperately, "I didn't do anything wrong."

"On the contrary," West countered, "you harboured an illegal alien, criminal and suspected spy," he said, "you're going to be in a lot of trouble," he concluded.

"You know what?" A.J. said, "I think you have a vested interest in this," he said, "what's your angle?"

West laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know," West said with a grin.

"You're not going to help me are you?" A.J. realized.

"Smart boy," West said, "I'm going to see you rot," he whispered in A.J.'s ear.

West laughter followed A.J. as he stormed off.

**This isn't the last he'll hear from me. I'll see the only other human heavily knowledgeable about fairies. Crocker. **– A.J.

* * *

(Lunchtime at school)

"Hey Chad," Timmy said as he caught the teen alone near the bathrooms, "we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Chad said coldly, "you're not popular and I'm not supposed to even look in your direction," he said and stepped into the bathroom.

"Is that the same tone you use at your red headed lover's place?" Timmy asked regretting the sharp tone he used.

Chad came back out the bathroom his eyes wild.

"What did you just say?" Chad asked his voice tight.

Timmy gulped. This plan was worse than he thought. And he already knew it was bad.

"Um, you know," Timmy said slowly, "the not so…girly red head," he continued.

"How un-girly?" Chad pressed.

"A moustache would fit," Timmy mouthed secretly feeling horrible.

Chad's face lost all colour and he nearly buckled.

"What I want won't affect your status," Timmy said, "check if the bathroom's empty and signal me," he instructed me.

Chad went into the bathroom quickly. Seeing no one he signalled for Timmy to come in.

"What do you want?" Chad asked from a corner.

**Crap he looks so helpless and pale. Toughen up Timmy, if he senses weakness he'll bail. **– Timmy

"I want to know why you're having sex with a grown man," Timmy demanded.

Chad gulped. He was shaking now and his eyes were filled with tears.

"If this was a woman?" Chad asked, "would you be acting like this?"

Timmy was taken a back. How was he to answer?

"My parents, school and my rep are my life Timmy," Chad begged, "please don't take that," he said going on his knees, "not because your mad about everything and hate that I'm gay."

Timmy could barely keep his composure. Chad was begging. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Does he live alone?" Timmy snapped struggling to keep his eyes dry.

"No, well…not anymore," Chad said fearfully.

"What are you?" Timmy asked forcing himself to ask, "his part-time lover?" he sneered.

Chad suddenly tackled Timmy to the floor.

"I will only take so much Timmy Turner," Chad snarled, "you can have your fun, but cross the line and I'll land you in the ICU."

Timmy froze.

**I'm dead. **– Timmy

"Whoo I need to whiz," Fred said starting to open the door.

Chad was up in seconds. He quickly went into a stall leaving Timmy to get as far as his knees.

"What's up with you?" Fred asked incredulously.

"A chest thing I developed since the incident," Timmy said wheezing, "my doctor says it's temporary," he told Fred.

Fred's face soon became cold.

"Anyway…bye," Timmy said and hurried out as soon as he had enough breath to make the journey.

"Freak," Fred muttered.

As soon as he left Chad exited the stall.

**I knew it was only a matter of time. Worse I tackled him to the ground like an idiot. I need to speak to him before my secret's blown. And I need to take care of some business after school. – **Chad

* * *

(Meanwhile at Vicky's Residence)

Trixie sat in her bedroom biting her nails. She'd finally heard the news about Veronica and Timmy. Now she knew why Vicky was keeping her away from all types of media. She'd been limited to watching tv with Vicky and Mark the day the two were found in a cabin. Trixie still shivered at the thought.

But she was most angry with Tootie. Her own 'boyfriend' was a suspect and the girl didn't have the decency to slip something in her direction. She'd almost believe Tootie was involved if it wasn't for her Timmy crush and natural good nature.

"I have to know how Ver is," Trixie said anxiously.

**But if I try to contact her and I get caught, I'm dead. Vicky checks that bill religiously. **– Trixie

"So what do I do?" Trixie despaired.

Trixie rolled over on her bed. If she didn't call Veronica she'd go crazy. Be damned if her ex-friend didn't love her and outed her to everyone. She still cared.

Trixie rose to her feet and walked briskly downstairs. She was home alone but still feared Vicky's roving eye no matter what. She found the living room landline and dialled a cell number.

"Hello," Veronica said after the third ring.

"Um, hi," Trixie said in a small voice and heard a gasp, "I'll go if…"

"No don't, stay," Veronica said quickly, "is that really you Tri…um…"

"It's okay, just call me V," Trixie said trying to hide her disappointment at Veronica not being able to even say her name, "so, are you alone?" she asked.

"I'm in the music room at home, yes," Veronica said, "V, how have you been?" she asked anxiously.

"Um, okay enough I guess," Trixie answered carefully.

"I feel so bad Tri…V," Veronica said loudly, "maybe this is my come-uppance," she wondered, "for what I did to you," she added.

Trixie was shocked by Veronica's words. She never expected her to feel so bad.

"I think whoever did this will be caught," Trixie decided to say, "I read Chester was taken in for questioning," she stated.

"You read news?" Veronica asked amused.

"Yes," Trixie said offended, "I have to go," she said urgently when she heard a knock.

"Trixie?" Veronica asked fearfully hearing the scared tone, "what's wrong?"

"Where I'm staying I'm not allowed to call anyone in my past life," Trixie rushed, "I have to go, don't try to call me," she said and hung up.

Trixie ensured the phone was in the exact same position it was before. Then she straightened her clothes and went to answer the door. Her mouth fell open.

"Hey," Tad said smiling under a navy cap and sunglasses, "oh and give a little hey yah to Tootie's semi-boyfriend, he told me where you were," he added.

Trixie looked behind Tad to see a very shady looking Chester. He kept fiddling with his jacket and looking in the streets.

"Are you coming in alone?" Trixie asked hopefully.

"Naw, Romeo here wants a peek at Tootie's room," Tad said grinning, "you gonna let us in?" he asked.

"Oh sure," Trixie allowed, "I'm called Victoria here, I'm in hiding hence my look."

"I liked your old look better," Tad said dryly, "that bitch Veronica will pay everyday."

"Um," was all Trixie could say in reaction to Tad's venom.

"I'll go check out Tootie's room," Chester said and hurried upstairs.

As soon as he was gone Trixie rounded on Tad.

"Chester's acting suspicious," Trixie told him.

"I know," Tad said, "I've kept both people and devices ready in case anyone tries messing with me," he declared.

"You mean like the jammer that can affect technology?" Trixie asked.

"It only affects cell phones, camcorders and police wires," Tad said, "it's not like it's going to kill anyone," he said, "and the person has be within a certain radius of me."

"Well…just watch it with him," Trixie said sitting beside Tad on the sofa, "remember, he was taken in for questioning and is still under suspicion," she added.

"Trust me," Tad responded, "I never forget."

Chapter Completed.

**Today is June 30, 2009. It's 2:13 a.m. in Jamaica right now.**


	18. Chapter 18

School Drama

Chapter 18

(3pm at Crocker's House)

Crocker sat in front of the television eating ice-cream. Just another typical day teaching brats he'd rather drown than be around.

"Life sucks," Crocker said simply.

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away! I don't want your stupid cookies!" Crocker shouted.

"Crocker it's me," Timmy said, "please open up."

Crocker's eyes became slits. If there was anyone he really hated. It was the Turner brat.

"I know what you believe," Timmy said, "I can get you something better," he added.

Crocker bounded out of his chair. He knew Timmy had Fairy Godparents. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to prove that or that Mark Chang was an ugly green alien.

_Maybe my luck's about to change, _Crocker thought.

Crocker opened the door and gave Timmy a glare of detest.

"What do you want?" Crocker snapped.

"Hi," Timmy said awkwardly, "this is Blondie," he pointed at a blonde teen, "and we both have something you might be interested in."

"She's something weird isn't she?" Crocker asked and sniffed her, "she's a…"

"Say anything like that and we're out of here," Timmy said silencing Crocker.

"Fine," Crocker muttered and let them in, "touch my ice-cream or remote and perish!"

"O-kay," Blondie said slowly and on the chair furthest from the ice-cream, "so Mr. Crocker…"

"How do you feel about butterfly nets?" Crocker asked immediately and Blondie paled, "I'm adding this to my notes!" he shouted and ran upstairs.

**FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS! **- Crocker

Timmy just slapped his hand over his face. He definitely was going to remain standing by the door.

**This better work. I only came here because Blonda said halvs aren't protected by fairy world rules. The rules that helped them originated in Pixie World of all places. So fairies weren't obligated to comply. Of course the Pixies in turned sued the pants off most that got reported. But halvs were so rare that it rarely bothered Fairy World itself. But Jorgen hated the law suits because it allowed Pixies to enter fairy world to see the location of said attack on halvs rights. If I can get Crocker's help without revealing the existence of fairies, Blonda and I have a shot. It's our only shot anyway. **– Timmy

"Ahem," Crocker said coming down with a barrage of equipment and paper, "we can continue," he said sitting especially close to Blondie, "this pile has a lot of my work and capturing equipment," he whispered gleefully.

"Timmy," Blondie said fearfully.

"Crocker she's a teenage girl as far as the law is concerned," Timmy warned, "you're committing harassment, at least," he added.

Crocker backed off but still kept an eye on her.

Blondie sighed in relief.

"So, what's the issue?" Crocker asked, "especially since it's not about FAIRY GOD PARENTS," he started normally but then screamed and moved in a spastic spasm.

Timmy reached for the door.

"No you don't!" Crocker shouted and pressed a button.

Bars covered the doors and all the windows.

Blondie screamed and ran to Timmy.

"Now," Crocker said folding his arms and legs, "let's continue."

Timmy gulped.

**Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. **– Timmy

* * *

(5 pm at Vicky's Residence)

Tootie sat on her bed sobbing. Chester had left her a letter confessing to everything.

**I can't believe he drugged Veronica and Timmy. No matter how angry I am at her, she didn't deserve that at all. **– Tootie

Then her thoughts went to Tad. Chester said in his letter that Tad was the instigator for all this. Tootie's fists clenched in anger. She never liked the guy but this was low even for him.

"Tootie?" Trixie asked knocking, "what's wrong?"

"Go away," Tootie said, "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"I know about Timmy and Veronica," Trixie revealed.

Tootie sat up in surprise. She knew Vicky and Mark wanted to keep Trixie in the dark so she wouldn't do anything stupid like try to contact her friends.

**You better not have done anything Trixie. If you did I'll kill you before Vicky executes me. **- Tootie

"Just go Trixie," Tootie insisted, "I want to be alone," she said.

"No, let me in now," Trixie ordered.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Tootie blasted, "you're living in my sister's house," she said, "you'd be homeless if I didn't beg for you so get lost!" she shouted.

"I…open up or I'll call Timmy," Trixie hissed.

**You better open this door you… **- Trixie started.

The door flew open and Tootie boxed Trixie in the face. A shocked Trixie stood silent for several minutes. Then she punched Tootie in the stomach and attacked her.

Both girls shrieked and tore at the others clothes and hair as they hit and scratched each other. It lasted for several minutes before Mark walked by then turned back in horror.

"Stop this right now!" Mark roared.

They didn't listen and instead got worse.

Mark exploded. He grabbed Trixie and flung her on the bed. The force caused her to bounce off and hit the floor hard.

He then grabbed Tootie and shook her like a rag doll.

"I won't tolerate this in my house!" Mark shouted, "I have enough crap to deal with!"

"Stop it you're killing her!" Trixie screamed.

Mark was still red in the face. But he stopped shaking Tootie who was breathing deeply with her head tilted to the side. Her body hung like a lifeless doll and Mark still had a strong grip on her right shoulder.

"I can't…I can't breath," Tootie rasped.

"Call Vicky," Trixie panicked.

"She took a sleeping pill," Mark snapped, "just breath Tootie, you'll be fine," he said and cradled her around the room.

Trixie dragged herself to her feet and tried to ignore the pain. She sat on the bed and her back had shooting pains and she couldn't move her left hand.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked coldly.

"I'm fine," Trixie said not wanting to say otherwise.

Soon Tootie just whimpered and hiccupped.

"Now you two listen," Mark said seriously, "I'm going to call a medic over, he knows me," he said, "he'll patch you up and I'll ensure Vicky never finds out about this fight," he continued, "in exchange, you keep quiet about this," he said firmly.

**He just wants to keep Vicky from finding out he abused Tootie. **– Trixie

"Understand?" Mark said and he was glaring at Trixie.

"Wha…oh yes," Trixie agreed quickly, "I won't say anything."

**You better not. **– Mark

"Watch her for me," Mark said setting Tootie on the bed, "just rest baby," he said but she jumped back when he tried to touch her.

"I'll take of her," Trixie said and hugged Tootie protectively.

Mark nodded and left the room.

**I'm in it deep this time. **– Mark

* * *

(9pm at Ricky's Apartment)

Chad walked inside solemnly. Timmy had told him to forget about what he'd said. That it was just a prank and that he didn't care who he dated.

**Dated. How nice of him to put it that way. **– Chad

But there'd been too many close calls. He knew what he had to do. For both his and Ricky's sake.

"Hey," Ricky said and hugged him, "why so glum?"

"It's over," Chad said pushing him away.

"W…What?" Ricky asked, "come on…"

"I mean it," Chad insisted, "someone found out," he revealed, "he won't tell but I can't risk anyone else."

"Do you mean Crocker?" Ricky asked since Chad told him he'd buck into recently while heading out, "he's a nut job, no one will believe him," he said dismissively.

"It was a student," Chad told him.

There was dead silence.

"Hi Chad!" Eric cried suddenly and ran into the room, "do you have candy today?"

Chad dug into his pocket and dropped the candy in the child's upturned hands.

"And a ring pop too? Yay!" Eric cried and ran from the room.

**If only life could be that simple.** – Chad

"Chad please maybe…" Ricky started.

"Are you nuts?" Chad exploded, "you said in the beginning if anyone found out it was over," he said, "now someone knows, someone from my school," he added.

Ricky sighed.

**Why did this have to happen? **– Ricky

"Do what you gotta do," Ricky said simply, "it was fun while it lasted, I guess."

"Ricky, don't, don't do that," Chad begged.

"What do you expect?" Ricky demanded, "you blow me off, drop this bomb then dump me," he said, "I couldn't react any other way if I were high," he said frankly.

"So no goodbye anything?" Chad asked.

Ricky sighed. "I think it's better you just go, I… I have Eric to take care of."

"Don't you dare use…" Chad started angrily.

"Get out of my house!" Ricky exploded, "go back to your cushy life and never come back!"

A teary eyed Chad fled.

"You're going to regret that," Eric said in his real voice.

"Screw you," Ricky responded and went into the bathroom.

Eric grinned and continued gorging on candy.

Chapter Completed

**Today is February 21, 2011. I plan to complete this story by early March. Don't worry about long periods without updates. I'm back. Thank you for reading and please review. They're three to four chapters left.**

**But I plan to start a new FOP story in March called 'We Have Changed.' Right now my only new story is a Zevo-3 fanfic 'The Way We Are.' I'm also working on the next chapter of 'An Entangled Life' and recently completed 'Abducted' (both FOP). I'm planning on making a clean slate of old stories that aren't discontinued or on hiatus. Wish me luck.**


	19. Chapter 19

School Drama

Chapter 19

(Midnight at Timmy's Residence)

Timmy and Blondie sat in his room as they mused on Crocker's revelations.

"So halvs are weakened by Pixie Magic?" Timmy asked.

"If we go with what Crocker has," Blondie said, "I'm never doing that again," she declared.

Timmy fell back on the bed. The halv had contact with Chad or Ricky. How they could find him with just that alone. He wasn't certain.

**Wait.** - Timmy

"I wish to know if the halv's human form was younger than a teen when he contacted Chad or Ricky," Timmy said suddenly.

A confused blondie did as he said.

"He was in the form of a little boy," Blondie revealed, "is that important?"

"There's been a rumour that Ricky has a long lost son," Timmy said seriously, "if we consider the timing…" he continued.

"He's been under our noses!" Blondie screamed in a rage.

"We have to be careful," Timmy reminded her, "he has powers and wants to rid fairies on earth."

"I don't care!" Blondie screamed.

"Timmy?" Mrs. Turner asked groggily.

"Sorry mom, bad dream," Timmy said covering Blondie's mouth.

"Wow, our son sounds like a girl during bad dreams," Mr. Turner mused openly.

"Just go back to sleep Timmy," Mrs. Turner said with a yawn.

"Ok mom," Timmy said.

Timmy glared at Blondie who blushed heavily.

"Sorry," Blondie apologized.

Timmy frowned but decided to let it go.

"So, what do we do?" Blondie asked softly.

"First we find a way to get the pixies to help us," Timmy said with a sigh.

"Good luck with that," Blondie said frankly, "but what about what happened to you and Veronica?" she asked, "aren't you going to try and..."

"I'm leaving that to the police," Timmy said coldly, "I've had enough of that."

"Ok," Blondie said slowly.

"I'm going to bed," Timmy said, "good night," he said.

"Good morning," Blondie corrected him.

"Don't remind me," Timmy muttered tiredly.

* * *

(1:30 a.m. at a romantic look out point)

A.J. sat on a park bench fidgeting. He had contacted the C.I.A. and made his position known. He knew about the magic entities they were investigating and if someone didn't come to talk to him. He was going to send everything to TMZ. Make the organization into a laughing stock. Also he'd pay Crocker a visit and form an alliance. Both threats caused a meeting to be set at 1 a.m.

"Sorry for being late," West said walking up, "needed a little pick me up."

A.J. snorted.

West grinned and sat down.

"So they sent you," A.J. noted, "you volunteered or were you 'picked' for the job?" he asked sceptically.

"Heh, heh," West said, "make your best guess, it doesn't really matter to me," he said to a frowning A.J.

"Fine, what have the heads said about my threat?" A.J. questioned.

"They're in a tizzy," West said simply, "I however, an tickled pink," he said with a grin.

"Why?" A.J. asked.

"Because it proves you're a traitor," West told him, "I don't need to give them any prodding now," he boasted.

"Why you!" A.J. exploded and jumped West, "why are you after me?" he demanded, "answer me!" he shouted as he punched West in the face.

West kept laughing and didn't even fight back.

A.J. eventually tired and climbed off. He stood over West, panting with bloodied fists.

"Are you done?" West asked, "want to see my attack?"

A.J. was suddenly flat on his back unable to move. West leaned over and blew in his face. A.J.'s eyes were suddenly on fire. He couldn't see properly and screamed as the pain got worse. But he was still frozen in place and couldn't do anything about it. When West finally released him, A.J. pulled out a water bottle and emptied it all over his face.

West laughed and waited until A.J. was done.

"I'm guessing your sight is still a bit foggy," West said smiling, "don't mess with me boy," he said darkly, "I could really harm you if I chose to."

"Then do it," A.J. said finally rising to his feet, "I may fear your power but I don't fear you," he declared, "you're just a hateful being, empty and pathetic," he spat.

A.J. immediately froze in place.

"Still feel that way?" West teased.

The defiance in A.J.'s eyes proved that he did.

"I wonder where Blondie is right now?" West said suddenly, "I could show you, for a price."

"I don't want anything from you," A.J. said angrily as soon as he was released, "tell the heads that I want to be left alone and all research into magical entities stopped and destroyed," he told West, "they have forty-eight hours," he concluded.

West frowned. He was using the C.I.A. to have fairies sent back to fairy world. This was a huge dent in his plans.

"Give them an extra day and I'll show you Blondie's wear a bouts for free," West called as A.J. turned to leave.

_**Why is he doing this?**_** B**_**ut I would know more about what's troubling me...**_- A.J. wondered

"Okay, show me," A.J. agreed.

West grinned and held out his hand. He grin widened when A.J. let go.

"Timmy's with Blondie...he knew," A.J. realized his eyes becoming slits.

"What are you going to do about it?" West teased.

"Plenty," A.J. responded.

**Go ahead A.J. If I can't get rid of all the fairies at least I can get some of them.** - West

"Wait, would you also like to see what's happening at Remy Buxaplenty's house?" West suggested.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Vicky's Residence)

"Trixie, Mark's asleep," Vicky said seriously, "what happened today?"

Trixie looked away. Vicky didn't accept Mark's excuse that Tootie had fallen off the ladder while helping him in the front yard.

"It's like Mark said," Trixie lied, "I'm really tired Vicky, can I go to bed please?"

Vicky's eyes shrunk in suspicion. Trixie was being too polite.

Just then Trixie slipped a piece of paper in her hand.

_**He shook Tootie, hard.**_

Vicky's face burned red in fury.

"Goodnight," Trixie said and lay down.

Vicky hid the paper in her bosom.

"Goodnight," Vicky responded.

Vicky reached her bedroom in time to hear Mark slip back into bed. She pushed down her true feelings and went back inside.

* * *

(4 a.m. at The Tang Mansion)

Mr. Tang sat in front of his computer looking over financials. He'd have another rough day dealing with his job, money and disowning his daughter.

Suddenly he felt a hard constriction in his chest and fell over.

Chapter Completed

**Today is Sunday March 6, 2011. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and thank you everyone who reviewed the last one. I plan to update again between Tuesday to Thursday. Stay tuned.**


	20. Chapter 20

School Drama

Chapter 20

(4:30 a.m. outside a residence)

A.J. arrived at the fourth house on the list. The first three got angry reactions from the owners. The third flung him out the second he even said magic. For a teenage ballerina, she was tough. But at the same time, she did live in the Bronx.

**A cute white teenage girl with green eyes. More like a tricky little demon with the strength of Hercules.** - A.J.

Before he even knocked the door was flung open. Standing there was Remy Buxaplenty. And he had a gun. A.J. put his hands in the air.

"I got a call from William, a good friend," Remy said darkly as his finger tightened on the trigger of the .357, "seems you got him to say something that turned his life upside down," he stated, "he called me quickly before his line went dead, before he lost what mattered to him most."

"Remy I…" A.J. started, "I just want answers."

"A special friend of mine told me someone was causing trouble for them," Remy said carefully, "he couldn't give me details but it seems you're helping him."

"No, I want to stop that person," A.J. said desperately, "I was trying to follow some clues, please I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Remy looked at him suspiciously. Then his hand loosened on the gun and he hid it in his pajamas.

"Thank you," A.J. said in relief.

"Do you know exactly why this person is after you know what?" Remy asked seriously.

"All I can say is that I got him off your backs somewhat," A.J. said, "I bribed a place he worked for to stop looking into magical creatures," he revealed, "but I had to give him an extra day, he's desperate now."

"If you know this much, you know what my friend lost," Remy said coldly.

"I have an idea but I can't cause that for anyone else without direct proof," A.J. said, "look at Crocker," he added and Remy had to agree.

"William said he had one due to your interrogation," Remy said, "he was just eleven and lived on a rundown farm," he said sadly, "why couldn't you mind your damn business," he snapped at A.J.

"I'm really sorry," A.J. said knowing it was useless.

"If you come back here again I will shoot you," Remy said darkly, "now get out of here," he snapped and slammed the door in A.J.'s face.

So West tricked me into making kids and teens confess that fairies exist. There must be a way to stop him. Wait, I met him in a coffee shop and then he needed a pick me up before coming to speak to me. If he has powers why didn't he just…unless he can't! – A.J.

"I have to speak to someone," A.J. decided, "wait…yes I have to contact that fairy Binky, he realized, "but how?""

Then he had an idea. He quickly sent a text to Blondie.

**I hope this works.** - A.J.

* * *

(5:15 a.m. at Vicky's Residence)

There was a soft tinkling noise coming from under a pillow. Soon Trixie woke up and fished out the cell Tad had secretly given her on his surprise visit.

"Hello?" Trixie asked.

"Trix, your dad's in the hospital," Tad revealed, "he had a massive heart attack wich triggered a minor stroke after he fell and hit his head."

"What!" Trixie shrieked, "wait he fell and got a stroke? My dad's not that old!"

"Trixie even kids can get a stroke," Tad told her, "and that might've happened also because the computer fell on his chest as well," he added.

"How the hell did that happen?" Trixie demanded.

"How should I know?" Tad responded incredulously, "all I know is that your family lawyers are looking for you."

"Why?" Trixie asked confused.

"What the hell do you mean why?" Tad asked back, "you're his daughter, your mother died years ago and you're the next in line Trxie," he pointed out, "duh!"

"But…he didowned me," Trixie pointed out.

"Not legally," Tad said, "you're still a Tang according to law," he declared, "Trixie, you're back."

Trxie whooped and jumped for joy. She was sorry about her dad but getting back her family fortune and status was wonderful news.

"Hey!" Vicky shouted, "what's going on in there?" she demanded.

Trixie covered her mouth and said nothing.

"Stupid kids and their stupid dreams," Vicky muttered and headed back to bed.

"Sorry, I woke Vicky," Trixie whispered.

"Don't worry," Tad understood, "if I lived there I'd be scared silent too."

"So what do I do?" Trixie asked.

"Sneak out and get to my house," Tad said, "I'll get you ready for your returning debut," he said triumphantly.

Trixie squealed then covered her mouth.

"I'll get going right away," Trixie said, "thanks Tad."

"Anytime Trixie," Tad said, "bye."

"Bye," Trixie said and hung up.

* * *

(7:25 a.m. under a tree in Dimmsdale)

Blondie and Timmy waited to meet A.J. Both glared at Binky when he arrived along with the black ten.

"What's the big idea?" Timmy demanded of Binky who looked like an adult plumber, "you trying to ensure a certain thing takes place, worldwide!" he exploded.

"No," Binky squeaked.

"Don't blame him," A.J. said, "and Crocker seems more informed and closer to the truth than I am and 'that thing' hasn't happened yet," he said, "so lay off the purple guy."

Timmy scoffed but kept quiet.

"So you think this ha… West guy has a weakness?" Blondie asked, "what do you think it is?"

"I met him in a coffee shop and when I saw him again he said he was late because he had to get a little 'pick me up, first," A.J. responded.

"Pick…wait you met up with him?" Timmy asked surprised.

"He's with the C.I.A.," A.J. said with a sigh, "you can never repeat that," he added harshly and they agreed.

"We think he's disguising himself as a kid at Ricky's apartment," Timmy said, "so if he takes coffee as an adult…"

"He'd probably take candy as a kid," A.J. deduced, "he's addicted to sugar!"

"Wait…" Binky said, "I heard many years ago about a wingless fairy having a negative reaction to some food at our bakery," he recalled, "maybe he's allergic to magic somehow?"

"He's part magic, it can't be that simple," Timmy pointed out.

"It isn't," Blondie said checking her beeping phone, "West was cursed when he was younger and living in…well where Binky lives," she read a text but deviated at remembering A.J.'s presence, "a friend I sent to Pixie Inc. found something in the Pixie's private files," she stated, "plus she's mad at me because she had to agree to a date with H.P. to get access," she continued, "eww, gross!" she cried realizing what that meant.

"Um Blondie," Binky said indicating to A.J.

"Oh," Blondie said going red, "let's trade, we never mention West in a certain organization and you darl…dear A.J. never say that I revealed the existence of a magic….mythical creature to you," she said trying to stay calm.

A.J. was crept out by Blondie calling him darling. He couldn't erase his thoughts of her being thoysands of years old.

"Um, yeah," A.J. said slowly taking a few steps back, "yeah, so Timmy…"

Blondie's face burned in rage. She was really getting tired of this A.J.

"Heh," Timmy said, "so…hmmm," he was ynable to change the subject.

"Maybe we need to find out who cursed West," Binky said deadpan, "really, I had to make the suggestion," he asked and the others hung their heads in shame.

Blondie's phone rang.

"Hello, oh hi Delilah," Blondie said brightly, "yeah H.P.'s not exactly a hot date, sorry," she sympathised, "you found WHAT!" she shrieked, "well that explains plenty, that dufus is so DEAD!"

"Dufus, oh no not Cosmo," Timmy said.

"If only, this was Jua…" Blondie started, "forget this!" she shouted and gave A.J. special earplugs, "put it in!" she ordered and a terrified A.J. obeyed.

Binky immediately turned him away from the other two.

"Juandissimo?" Timmy asked and Blondie nodded red faced.

"He's so dead," Blondie hissed.

"But how come West is after everyone?" Binky asked, "Juandissimo is dreamy but a talented halv like West should be able to catch him," he said, "what?" he asked seeing Timmy and Blondie's stares, "he is dreamy, you've both seem him," he countered and they sighed and dropped it.

"Can I take these things out now?" A.J. asked but stopped upon seeing Blondie's dark glare.

"Blondie," Timmy admonished and nodded at A.J.

"Finally, I couldn't hear a thing," A.J. said in relief as Binky pocketed the ear plugs, "so why was West cursed?"

"Records said he was attacked for no good reason," Blondie said, "and that the idiot probably cursed him with something terrible without realizing it," she stated, "plus the culprit claimed a pixie did it and since the pixie refused to come to our courts well…the case couldn't go forward."

"Why?" A.J. asked.

"None of your business you know too much already," Blondie snapped.

A.J.'s face burned in fury. He knew something was up with Blondie. But he wasn't going to let her put him down for no good reason.

"If you have a problem bring it Bim-Bo," A.J. told her, "like kids don't you?" he threw at her.

Blondie responded by punching him in the mouth. The next second the two were fighting like cats and dogs. Binky took out his wand but Timmy hit him over the head since they were in the open.

"Put it away," Timmy whispered angrily.

The two males could only wait until the angry pair stopped fighting. Or precisely mauling each other.

When they did both were bruised and bloodied with dirty torn clothes. A.J. breathed hard as Blondie rasped with glaring eyes of death.

"You hate me for that do you?" Blondie snapped, "well it takes two buster, remember that," she spat at him.

"But you were supposed to take care of me," A.J. said, "you're some...magical pedo," he accused.

"Am not!" a red faced Blondie shouted.

"What's going on here?" Veronica Masters asked suddenly, "aren't you going to school Timmy?"

Binky shrieked and ran off.

"Did that plumber just...run away," Veronica asked as Timmy slapped himself over the face.

"Um yes," Blondie spoke up, "he made a um...bet, I won," she declared, "right boyfriend?" she asked A.J. with an evil grin.

A red faced A.J. refused to answer.

"Oh," Veronica said, "well Timmy and I don't have such violent quarrels," she declared, "we're all smiles, right Timmy?" she asked leaning him close.

"Right, right," Timmy agreed.

"Now let's get going," Veronica said, "school's at least a bit better for us," she said almost hopefully.

"We'll be right..." Blondie started, "I mean A.J. will be at your school once he cleans up since I don't go there," she said a little too nervously.

Veronica looked at Blondie as if she were the biggest weirdo.

**No wonder A.J. dumped her before. Freak!** – Veronica

**Keep staring bitch, I'd love to scratch you just once.** – Blondie

Timmy looked from one to the other nervously. He could sense a fight coming on but couldn't figure out how to stop it.

A.J.'s hands suddenly curled around Blondie's waist. With a kiss on the cheek he held her close. A surprised Blondie looked at A.J. in silence.

"I maybe a little late guys," A.J. said with a smile, "you love birds go on a head."

"Oh," Veronica said going red, "let's go Timmy," she said grabbing his hand, "bye!"

Timmy waved as he was dragged away.

A.J. chuckled and closed his eyes. Blondie realized Timmy didn't have his school bag and poofed it up while no one was looking.

"Timmy catch!" Blondie cried and flung it to him.

Veronica turned around and caught it. "Thanks," she said with a superior grin and continued on her way.

Blonde snarled but decided to let it go and head home. She'd just go home and wait until Timmy returned from school.

But A.J. grabbed her hand. She looked at him coldly since she knew his actions earlier were fake.

"I wish I could understand us," A.J. said softly, "what happened, how did we..." he listed.

"It's not simple, it took time," Blondie said, "like all great things," she said honestly.

A.J. smiled at her sadly. He didn't understand or like the feelings he used to have for Blondie.

"Goodbye Blondie," A.J. said and walked away.

"Same," Blondie responded and walked off.

* * *

(7:30 am at Dimmsdale's Top Hospital)

Trixie Tang and Vicky hurried into the hospital. She went to the front desk and asked for Mr. Tang. No one dared question or delay the visit of his only child.

"Family only," a man said as both readied to head into the room.

"He's in I.C.U.," Trixie protested, "he could die," she insisted.

"It's okay Victo... I mean Trixie," Vicky said, "go ahead, I'll wait."

Trixie sighed and went in. She was shocked to see her once mighty father dwarfed by all those machines. Tubes were everywhere and he could be at death's door.

"Oh god, oh god," Trixie said walking closer, "I love you daddy, no matter how you treated me," she said, "I love you," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

A few minutes later she walked out. A determined look on her face.

"Vicky I'm going to take care f my dad's assets while he's ill," Trixie said, "I'll pay you to help me out. Are you in?"

Vicky chuckled. "That better be a lot."

"Preposterous," a nearby nurse cried.

"Your moustache is preposterous!" Vicky shouted and the mortified female nurse ran off sobbing.

"Are you in?" Trixie asked ignoring the incident.

"Yes," Vicky agreed.

Chapter Completed

**Today is Friday March 18, 2011. I'm sorry for taking so long to update but stomach sickness, timing issues and plain bad luck got me. They're three more chapters left. Thank you for reviewing so far and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

School Drama

Chapter 21

(Lunchtime at school)

Veronica sat with Timmy in the cafeteria. She had received a text from Trixie that she was getting her fortune back because Mr. Tang was ill. While she was happy for Trixie, she feared the repercussions once she returned to school.

"Hey," Fred said and sat at their table.

"Did you stub your toe and trip here?" Veronica asked surprised at his presence.

"No, Chad put in a good word for you," Fred told her and winked at Timmy.

A momentarily confused Timmy smiled. He had taken Chad aside that morning and apologized for everything. He even gave Chad two tickets to an ultra exclusive gay club. A shocked Chad said thanks and told him he'd pay him back.

**I guess this how he's doing it.** – Timmy

**Hmm, guess we can use this little game changer to our advantage.** – Veronica

"Want a little exclusive gossip?" Veronica asked.

"Bring it," Fred said with a grin.

Veronica held up her phone and brought up Trixie's text. Fred's eyes widened to saucers as he read it. He took out his blackberry and texted like crazy. Soon the entire popular area was a buzz. Then a girl from the posted on her twitter feed and it was found by an average girl who shared it with her friends. Minutes later the entire cafeteria erupted in an explosion of excitement.

"Veronica!" several popular girls cried and hurried over the table, "how did you get this?"

"Well," Veronica said slyly, "it seems Trixie couldn't help but call me," she said and the table erupted in squeals, "I kept her confidence on that course, but this text came with the public knowledge that Mr. Tang was ill," she told them, "I had to tell someone and Fred just happened to come by..." she left hanging.

A girl kissed Fred who truly became all smiles.

"Um, who wants to guess what...Trixie will do first when she comes back?" Timmy tried to cut in.

"Well money won't erase the les business," a girl spoke, "but to get disowned then get the cash back because your parent's too ill to function? Awesome!"

Everyone was soon chatting about gossip and the day's events. It seemed as if Veronica and Timmy's permanent exile from popularity was forgotten.

"Well hello," a voice said coldly, "everybody having fun with the former outcasts?" he asked mockingly.

"Lay off Tad!" A.J. shouted from his table, "the tennis match was rescheduled and you guys still came in second without Timmy on the team," he said, "whoever drugged him and Veronica deserve your discontent not them, they're innocent," he declared.

"Yeah," a nerdy student said from across the room, "yes to Timmy, no to drugs!"

At first no one else responded. Then another voice spoke.

"Yes to Timmy, no to drugs," Tootie declared and clapped up a beat.

Then a few more students joined in. Soon everywhere but the popular section was repeating the chant.

"Yes to Timmy, no to drugs," Veronica said excitedly.

Chad then clapped the beat.

**No way I'm saying that lame line. **– Chad

A few popular students joined in while Timmy and Fred clapped and sometimes said "Drugs Suck."

By the end of lunchtime nearly everyone had chanted or clapped the phrase at least a few times. Tad had stormed out the moment Tootie started saying it.

"We're sorry for being so hard on you," another girl told Veronica.

"It's fine, we're friends again!" Veronica cried and all the girls held hands together squealing.

"Welcome back," Fred said topping Timmy on the back.

"Glad to be back," Timmy said with a smile.

But he didn't let himself get lost in the celebration. He remembered how his popularity seemed so secure once. Now he knew that was a lie.

**I'm going to fix my life so that popularity doesn't matter like it once did. First I'm paying Chester a visit. **Timmy

* * *

(Meanwhile on Fairy World)

"Juandissimo confess!" Jorgen Von Strangle shouted at the tied up and terrified fairy, "you cursed West so that he couldn't get in contact with magic without being in horrible pain and in worst cases break out in seizures," he stated, "confess so that we can hand you over to him as payment for his suffering!"

"You can't do that!" Wanda cried, "West cannot get his hands on a fairy," she emphasized and Jorgen sighed.

"Please believe me," Juandissimo begged, "even the judge back then dismissed the case from going to trial due to lack of evidence."

"Well times change cover boy!" Wanda said darkly, "and I have plans to do real damage if you're going to keep lying to me," she threatened.

"It was a pixie," Juandissimo said desperately, "I told him to leave and chased him," he continued, "I lost him but kept looking," he admitted, "next thing I know I see a halv sobbing and asking 'why does everywhere hurts?'" he stated, "when I tried to help him, he screamed and accused me of doing whatever happened to him."

"Why should we believe you?" Wanda demanded, "you'd say anything to save your skin," she said, "the halv was easy to find because they're born without wings and have o practice to be able to use magic in order to float," she countered, "you could've easily found him and used the incurable hex made by the witches of the underworld."

"Wait," Jorgen said upon hearing that last bit for the first time, "don't the pixies and the witches have a truce?"

"Had Jorgen and that was many years..." Wanda started.

Juandissimo grinned, "Can I get back to my god child now?"

"Not until you give us a full description of the pixie you chased," Jorgen said, "and what the hell did you do to make it that angry!"

"Nothing, ask the halv it cursed," Juandissimo countered.

"Wait, Blonda has a friend going out with H.P.," Wanda said and both men made a face, "gross," I know," she said, "but if she tells him all of this I'm sure he'll consider helping us," she said brightly, "what am I saying, he'll laugh at our misfortune," she deflated.

"Not if we way we'll tell West who really cursed him," Jorgen said, "he'll co-operate knowing full well the trouble that halv had thrown our way," he declared, "in fact I'm calling him right now," he decided, "hello H.P." he said and told the head pixie everything, "what do you mean Sanderson has it under control?" he asked suspiciously, "it was Sanderson this whole time!" h exploded, "the halv said what? that's just wrong," he said, "and Sanderson who had a close family witch friend he called Aunty used the worst curse he knew on the halv?" he asked, "ok, as long as Sanderson can stop him, do whatever is necessary."

"What did the halv say that upset Sanderson?" Wanda asked incredulously, "that guy is almost impossible to anger, he's H.P.'s top evil henchman/executive for goodness sakes!"

"West was trying to catch Sanderson to gain favour in Fairy World," Jorgen explained, "he cornered Sanderson who had been looking to curse someone who played a trick on his mother, she died but nothing could be proven in court, so there was no trial," he revealed, "everything was sealed like those cases always are so hardly anyone knew about it," he said, "so when the halv mocked him and declared emotionless blobs like pixies had no mother...well you can guess what happened," he concluded, "plus he addled West mind so he'd think the next fairy he saw did it."

"How terrible," Wanda said, "but what's Sanderson going to do?" she asked.

"Whatever it takes to stop him," Jorgen said, "he plans to clean up the mess he left behind."

"But Jorgen that could mean..." Wanda started.

"Yes...but West made his bed a long time ago," Jorgen said sadly, "and now he may go six feet under along with it."

* * *

(2pm in a Lonely Part of Town)

Sanderson appeared in front of West in the empty storage lot. He was surprised to see a redheaded little boy gorging on candy. Tears were flowing down his face and there were all sorts of empty creams and painkillers everywhere.

"So this is how you like?" Sanderson asked, "no wonder you hate fairies so much," he said.

West immediately turned into his adult form but held unto his candy protectively. "What do you want?"

"Not that, I promise you," Sanderson said frankly, "I'm here to say..." he tried, "I...I can't do this," he said turning to leave.

"Wait...are you that pixie...yes you sound familiar," West recalled, "I chased you but you got away," he said, "then that Spanish fairy came and..." his voice raised several pitches, "did he send you?" he demanded angrily.

"No," Sanderson said deadpan, "West I am...ugh!"

"What the hell do you want?" West demanded.

"I cursed you ok!" Sanderson exploded then covered his mouth, "oh my, my emotions got away, I apologize," he said going back to his usual demeanour.

West's eyes became huge and red. He moved closer to the black haired pixie who wore a dull coloured business suit and sunglasses. "What?" he hissed.

"I addled your memory so you'd think a fairy did it but it was me," Sanderson told him.

West roared in rage and attacked him. A shocked Sanderson dropped his magical cell phone (equivalent to wand for fairies). So he was completely defenseless.

By the time West was done the pixie was bloodied and twitching. He was barely alive when an old pixie appeared and healed him. Seeing this West turned back into a little boy and started bawling.

"Why doesn't anyone love me like that!" West screamed.

Sanderson moved back appauled. H.P. however flew over and stroked West face. The halv cringed.

"All magic hurts," Sanderson revealed.

H.P. sat beside the blubbering West. "Would you like the pain to go away?" he asked and West nodded, "unfortunately you have to give up all your powers and never come in contact with anything magical."

"I'll do it," West said surprising them, "so many years of pain," his voice cracked, "you wouldn't understand."

"Ok," H.P. said and did it, "is that better?" he asked.

"Yes," West said with a relieved sigh in his adult form, "I'll make things right, tell the fairies I'm sorry. My mother lost her mind after seeing me suffer. My dad's dead, I only have the human world and human friends."

"I hope that's enough," H.P. said becoming completely formal, "Sanderson and I have to take our leave now, goodbye," he said and both pixies disappeared.

**A new day to the rest of my life**. - West

* * *

(8 pm at the Trailer Park)

Chester opened the door to see a drenched Timmy. He was immediately enveloped in a loving hug.

"I forgive you," Timmy said, "I hope you can forgive me too someday," he added.

A shocked Chester could barely keep himself together. He had waited for this day. No matter his desire for revenge. This is what he really wanted.

"It's all water under the bridge buddy," Chester said hugging him tightly, "but why don't you have an umbrella?"

"A creepy shaggy haired guy a few trailers down stole it," Timmy revealed.

"Tiefy Pete," Chester sighed, "he's been messed up since returning from the war, just let him have it," he said simply and letting Timmy inside.

"Messed up is Tad getting away with everything," Timmy muttered shaking out his hair, "has the D.A. said anything about leniency for you?" he asked.

Chester looked away. "Thing's aren't good, he's real pissed and all angry about teens dealing drugs. Plus he feels I made you…you know to Veronica," he added.

Timmy nodded. He needed to find a way to help Chester but also punish Tad.

**What am I stupid? The way has been in front of me the whole time!** – Timmy

Chapter Completed.

**Today is April 6, 2011. Two chapters left, please read and review. Sorry for lateness, got a computer virus.**


	22. Chapter 22

School Drama

Chapter 22

(One week later)

Trixie walked into school and basked in the stares of her admirers. She was back and ready to take control and metre out punishment where necessary. She walked into her first period class and sat down.

"Hi Trixie," Tad said and sat beside her, "Math for first period? They must really love to see us unhappy?" he joked.

"Hi Tad," Trxie said smiling, "so how's school treating you?"

"Good enough," Tad responded, "better now that you're here," he flirted and both laughed, "pick a girl yet?" he asked ignoring shocked gasps.

"Both girls I like are taken," Trixie said, "but one has caught my interest again, she's having a tiff with her boyfriend," she revealed.

"It's not as if she could resist you," Tad inserted.

"True, but her boyfriend hates populars," Trixie said.

"The only person who hates populars is a wanna be," Tad said simply.

"Of course," Trixie agreed flinging back her long black hair, "like they could get a top of the line navy blue sailor girl uniform custom made just for them?" she countered, "it's sad really," she said fixing the strap on her matching slip on shoes.

Tad laughed. He loved having Trixie back and watching people who once shunned her look on in fear. Personally he couldn't wait to see them punished for rejecting her and of course, the ones who let her lesbianism become public knowledge.

**Veronica should top that list.** – Tad

"Hi Trixie," an unexpected voice said.

Trixie snorted. "Chester?"

"Um, it's Tootie…um, she wants to talk to you," Chester stumbled, "I can take you to her," he offered but looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You mean us," Tad said since it was obvious that Chester was hiding something.

"I'll go with her," Chad said walking up, "Tad, the bursar wants to talk to you, now," he said.

"The Bursar? I don't make payments to the school," Tad said scornfully.

"Well she wants to speak to you right now," Chad said seriously.

Tad frowned as he looked at Chester. He knew the blonde trailer trash was up to something. But at least Chad was going with Trixie. He knew he could trust his best friend.

"Fine," Tad said, "see you later Trixie."

"Ok," Trixie said, "if this is a prank you're so dead," she threatened Chester.

"No pranks, of course not," Chester said nervously, "follow me," he said and Trixie did with Chad right behind her.

Soon they were in the gym. Sitting in the bleachers were Timmy, Veronica and Tootie.

"See she's here," Chester said as they walked over.

"Yo," Chad said with a wave.

Timmy and Veronica smiled and waved. Tootie ducked her head down.

"She's just shy," Trixie whispered when Chad's face fell.

"Yeah," Chad said obviously not convinced.

"First off," Veronica spoke after everyone was seated, "I'll like to apologize for helping to out you Trixie," she said, "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you."

Trixie was lost for words. "Um thanks. I'm sorry about what happened to you and Timmy, whoever caused it deserves to burn in hell," she added and gave Chester a dark look.

"Chester's made a deal with the D.A.," Timmy spoke up, "for five years probation, he testifies against his accomplice," he revealed, "and this guy added Veronica into the mix."

Trixie was shocked. Tad had told her that Chester drugged Veronica and Timmy because he hated Timmy for dropping him as a friend just to be popular. That Veronica was only dragged into it because she loved Timmy and was popular as well.

"It was Tad," Chad told Trixie, "I didn't want to believe it when Veronica called me over the weekend," he said, "but it actually makes sense."

"Sense of what!" Trixie shouted, "he's your best friend, he was there for me!"

"He's the one who had the picture of me and Chester put out for everyone to see," Tootie spoke up timidly, "he's a jerk Trixie, but he loves you," she said surprising everyone else, "I just realized it last night," she explained, "that's why he suddenly added Veronica to his vendetta against Timmy, it was after Trixie got outed and it can't just be a coincidence," she declared.

"But I'm gay," Trixie said.

"Man," Chad said, "loving a girl who can't love you back," he mused, "and he's so good at everything else, well, he's second to Timmy at tennis," he added.

Trixie went on her knees. She couldn't believe Tad would go this far. Worse it seemed to be some misguided attempt to appease her or get her to love him. She felt horrible and knew this was all partially because of her. She thought hiding her sexuality was keeping herself safe. But really it was a ticking time bomb. And now she was finding out the collateral damage the explosion left behind.

"Trixie, you didn't know," Tootie said hurrying to her side, "we're just telling you so that you're not left in the dark when we confront him."

Trixie sniffled. "When?" she asked as Tootie led her over to the bleachers.

"When he comes straight here after finding out the bursar never called him," Chad said superiorly, "hey I'm not tolerant of anyone drugging someone for a game," he said frankly, "and forcing people to have sex, premature drug induced sex," he stated, "that's just sick."

"He's going down," Veronica snarled, "what if I got pregnant? I'm just lucky that the treatments I got after we were found prevented that disaster," she declared.

"Yeah, I plan to have a degree and a well paying job before I even consider a kid," Timmy said.

"I wouldn't mind a tyke running around," Chester mused.

"You wouldn't Trixie said bitterly.

"Just because Timmy forgives you doesn't mean I do," Veronica spoke up, "you and Tad are the same as far as I'm concerned," she told him.

"I understand, Timmy's forgiveness is a miracle," Chester told her, "and I'm grateful," he added.

"Hey, this is about Tad right now," Timmy said firmly, "we can't wear him down if we're bickering with Chester," he said, "Tad will use that to his advantage."

"But I'm not mad at Tad," Trixie insisted.

"And why is that?" Veronica snapped, "because he's so kind and honourable?" she said sarcastically.

"Well...come on he was in this with Chester," Trixie pointed out, "who's going to believe Tad is the real criminal in all this?"

"Are you saying that Chester's more responsible by Tad because he's not rich or popular?" Tootie demanded.

"Trixie doesn't mean it like that," Chad defended her.

"Then what did she mean?" Tootie snarled, "that Tad should get off because Chester is such a terrible person?" she asked, "a terrible person that I just happen to date?"

"Date? I thought you weren't sure about our status since..." Chester said surprised.

"Oh trust me," Tootie said looking Trixie straight in the eye, "I'm sure now," she said and Trixie's heart sank, Tootie hated her.

"I guess...we can agree to disagree," Trixie said softly, "I hope we can all come from this friends or...something close to that," she finished.

Minutes later Tad rushed in. He froze upon seeing both his friends and enemies sitting together.

"You Chad?" Tad asked incredulously, "you're really going against me?" he asked, "after everything we've been through, our ironclad friendship?"

"I have morals that trump friendships," Chad countered darkly.

"Like helping Timmy and I getting drugged and leaving us to screw each other," Veronica spat venomously, "you're sick," she declared.

"But Chester...he was in it too," Tad complained.

"That's why he's made a deal with the D.A." Timmy said darkly, "and Tad, the District Attorney is seriously considering to push for you to be registered as a sex offender," he revealed.

"What!" everyone but Chester, Timmy and Veronica shouted.

"A sex off...are you serious?" Tad demanded.

"What about Chester?" Trixie blasted angrily, "he's just as guilty, you can't do this!"

"Ask Tad's parents," Veronica said, "they refused to let their lawyers do any deal back when the worst Tad could get was probation," she said, "the D.A.'s out for blood now."

"That's because I'm not a criminal!" Tad shrieked, "a sex offender? Are you trying to ruin me?" he raged, "I knew you were a bitch Veronica but you can't go along with this!"

"Hey!" Timmy exploded, "don't you dare talk to my girlfriend that way!" he cried, "she doesn't feel sorry for you and neither do I," he snarled, "I was a virgin when you helped make that thing happen. You can't imagine how violated I feel everyday."

Tad stepped back. The hatred emanating from Timmy felt like he was coming in range with the sun.

"Tad, why didn't you take the deal?" Chad asked, "you were involved, you deserved some form of punishment."

"I offered Chester on a silver platter," Tad blasted, "I deserved to go free and clear," he declared.

Chester laughed. "You're nothing more than a spoilt prima donna."

"I'm going to give you one chance Tad," Timmy said, "I'll talk to the D.A., even against Veronica's wishes," he said, "but you have to stand up in the cafeteria at lunch today and admit everything in front of everyone."

"Wait...that's not fair," Chad said turning on Timmy.

"What about Chester?" Trixie demanded.

"I'll do it too, but trust me, they all know," Chester said simply.

Tad bit his lip in horrified silence. What Timmy was suggesting was social Armageddon. Not even a change of schools – unless it was to another state – could protect him or his status if he did that.

"So which is it?" Timmy asked ignoring Trixie who was shouting dirty words at him with Veronica blasting back, "school or your life?"

Tad looked Timmy straight in the eye. "Go to hell."

* * *

(Meanwhile in Fairy World)

"It's nice that Timmy sent us on a special honeymoon," Wanda said relaxing in a hot tub, "and wishing for Chester to get probation for his crimes like he wished for us to get Cat Man judged not guilty."

"Cat Man's stupid," Cosmo declared chewing on corn.

Wanda rolled her eyes. Cosmo was one to talk.

"But I wonder," Wanda mused, "was it right to influence Chester's punishment while leaving Tad's fate to chance?" she asked, "both did a terrible thing," she said.

"We let Cat Man go in court with magic," Cosmo said, "Timmy wishes, we grant."

"I guess so," Wanda said, "and everything in Fairy World is back to normal since West dropped his Vendetta against us."

"It could be worse," Cosmo said his feet dangling in the tub, "Philip!" he cried when his nickel fell into the bubbling water.

"Yeah," Wanda said dryly and tried to resume her relaxation.

Chapter Completed.

**I apologize for the late update, I was stuck. Today is May 27, 2011 and there's been a change. Instead of one more chapter, there are at least 4 more. Sorry but I've realized there's too much to just put in two chapters. Please read and review.**


End file.
